Fire Flower
by Puppets-Dream
Summary: She's took in after a shooting by two older kids,who are from the assasinatin group called Red Twilight.Now she has to deal with a doting leader and cope with being a 'princess', and trying not to feel anything for her knight-like protector, Len!
1. Enter: New Fire Flower

The house was marvelous, you know, the kind where marble is covering everything. The kind of house that was in every single fairytale, you know the kind.

Women were wearing very expensive dresses with shiny pearls and diamond rings and necklaces, while the men wore as expensive suits and designer watches while holding fancy glasses of wine very expensive.

They were having a party, a very high-looking class kind with no children or teens that was held by the Master of the house. Little did the people, know that it was just a front.

Through the chattering and the noises of glasses clinking together, was a sound of music. The piano music was small and slow, party music with the hint of sadness. Not like the social party ever took mind to notice. But, when you see who was the player and how she looked, you would understand why.

It was a young girl, maybe from 5 to 8 years of age, with blonde hair that looked like she brushed it with only her fingers and a shadow covering her eyes. She was wearing all back and white, her clothes tattered and worn like hand-me-downs. She had the saddest expression on her face, but the stuck-up adults didn't care about the sad servant girl. But, she was as good as any paid player, so no one cared.

"Hey girl." She looked up from her hands to see a drunken man with his arm slung over a laughing woman's shoulder. He began to wave his hand towards the black polished piano. "Why don'cha play something fast and complicated for us….?"

She looked up at the man with dull eyes before looking back at her small pale hands. She began to play the same song, and soon the man started to be impatient. Then he started saying things really loudly and people stopped talking to observe. Servants that were there looked at the girl with worried eyes, she was abused enough and they hoped this random guy wasn't going to hit her.

"Hey, didn't I tell ya somthin?! Listen to me!!!!!" the man yelled, and his partner patted his chest.

"She's just a dirty, lowlife maid." She said in an unnecessarily loud voice. The girl twitched, but her face still showed that same deadpan expression. She knew her master wouldn't like this complaining one bit, she could feel his glare digging into her back like a knife. "Apparently the man of this house is to cheap to get a professional-"

And what happened next shocked the crowd.

The girl closed her eyes and soon her hands were flying across the ebony and ivory keys. Everyone stood there and listened to the fast music, but it soon slowed down and became even more beautiful. Some people even started to cry.

No one would have guessed that she was just imitating it from a song she had heard from the radio one of the older servants had bought her for her birthday.

Soon she stopped, it was enough. She looked up at the drunken man and terrible woman, her face expressionless but her eyes showed that he should hurry up and praise her and the woman to go and eat her words. He and the woman looked down at her in shock while everyone else started to clap.

She blinked, she forgot the other people for a bit. She just wanted to show the mouthy woman that she wasn't a lowlife and useless and to teach the drunk to stop yelling at random people while they're doing their job.

Her master came up beside her and put one large hand on her small shoulder, then the people started to praise _him_ instead of her.

"What a talented servant you have!" One man said, nodding down at the girl. She just stared at him, not doing anything. He raised an eyebrow. "But she should learn how to speak."

"Oh," She winced when her master's fingernails dug into her skin. "She knows how, alright. Say something."

The girl winced again before looking at the crowd in front of her and gave them a small, fake smile. They took it as a real one as she said in a soft-spoken voice, "Hello, everyone."

"I know you didn't pay for her to get lessons, I wonder where she learned that. She's so young, and cute." One nice-looking woman said, reaching out and running two campaign red fingernails from the girls' temple to the end of her chin. The girl actually though of smiling at the pretty woman, but what she said next wanted to make her reconsider. "Watch out, Mr. Kimihota, I might just want to buy her off of you!"

"I just might take you up on that offer!" then they all had a nice good laugh out of that.

The girls' eyes grew even more dark and dull. _I knew it._ She thought in a small, sad voice. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying_. All rich people are the same. They're all the same….…_

"Well, then, lets get back to the party!" Mr. Kimihota said, and everyone started back to their chatting and drinking. His hand was still on the frail girl's shoulder, and he didn't let go. He leaned down until he was close enough to hear his voice. "You better start taking other people's request. I don't want anyone to ruin this deal for me, especially a little runt of a girl like you. So if I hear anymore complaining about the music, you'll wish you'd have never been born."

_I wish that now._ She wanted to say, but instead she kept her mouth shut and her dull stare straight ahead. She nodded her head once before he went back to the party, or to his client.

"I hate this…" She whispered to herself as she scooted back onto the velvet chair and she looked at the keyboard blankly. "I wish they would all…"

"Hey!" She looked to her side to see one of the female servants with one hand by her mouth, as if trying to say a secret. The girl blinked and pulled up the side of her head slightly so the maid could say what she wanted to say in her ear. "Its about time for the dinner to start, so all of us are leaving. And I also just heard that there are intruders afoot. Probably some delinquents trying to crash the party. But Kyri said that their armed, so be careful, okay Chan-chan?"

The girl twitched when Misao called her by her nickname. She hated it; the working people have called her that ever since she could remember, so she didn't care. Everyone knew her real name except for hers-

She nodded anyway, and looked around to see that the servants were evacuating. Misao patted her head before running to catch up with everyone. And the girl was about to get us too; but Mr. Kimihota came up and pushed her back down on her seat.

'Oh, no you don't." He said, his voice gruff. She swallowed, maybe she was gonna get hit tonight. But instead of getting hit, "You're not eating supper tonight as punishment." Like that was a punishment. Even if he says that, everyone make sure that everyone else has something in there belly before they go to sleep. He continued. "Now, just sit there and don't talk."

"Yes, sir." Her voice was loud enough so a couple of people around them could hear. He looked down at her and looked like he was going to kill her, and eh would've too. But he couldn't, with all these people around. She sat there with her hands on her lap while scowled and just walked away, towards the tables were people were getting seated. Soon the chiefs were coming out with bowls of soup. Some of them stole worried glances at the pale girl, but she smiled and waved, mouthing _'I'm alright'_.

"I would like to thank you all for coming!!!" Mr. Kimihota said, standing up and raising his glass. He smiled at everyone, but at this one man more. "Now, if Mr. Ai would like to give a toast." And the man stood up with his glass raised.

_"Maybe he's Master Kimihota's client."_ She whispered to herself, low enough that not even dogs could hear. She clutched and un-clutched her hands on her knees' she wanted to go and eat already.

"Cheers, to this night-" His voice stopped and everyone looked at him to know why he stopped. His eyes were wide with shock and he slumped over his bowl, blood spilling on the white table cloth.

It was expected. Mr. Kimihota was making friends with and making money in the most dangerous way's.

A couple of people screamed and everyone started to scramble out, shots were heard from every corner and direction.

The girl was nowhere in sight, though. She was hiding under the piano, her clothe-covered knee's pressed against her chest. She was shivering all over, it was happening again. Her shaking hand fumbled in her pocket and she jumped once more before she found what she was looking for. She quickly took out her radio and pulled her earphones over her ears, her head filled with the sound of pianos and violins and a girls' voice, drowning out the sounds of gunfire.

_Wasuretai anata no koto  
Watashi wa tada no dougu?  
Too-chan sakaba kaa-chan Haneda  
Hitori wa kurushii-_

The battery died and the gunfire was still heard. Tears filled in the girls' eyes as she clutched the headphones, making a feeble attempt to make the sound stop. Everywhere she went, people were either dying or shooting. She could never escape from it.

Soon the shooting stopped but she still didn't come out of her huddled position, her radio between her chest and legs and shivering non-stop. She heard voices from other people through her hands and she opened her eyes. From her spot, she could only see feet.

"Crap, some people got away." Some guy grunted from somewhere far away.

"Well, at least we got the target." A girls voice said, and a pair of legs with black slacks kicked Mr. Ai's slumped body and he fell to the floor. His wide and lifeless eyes landed where the girl was hiding and she let out a scared cry/gasp, instantly moving her hands from her ears to mouth.

"Hear that?" the person with black boots said.

"Yeah, someone's still alive…" the black legs started moving, as the girls' body stopped shaking so she wouldn't make noise.

The black pair of legs moved closed to her and she shut her eyes hard, she didn't want to get caught.

_I don't want them to find me….._

The shoes came closer……..

_I don't want to die!_

The shoes stopped and a hand slammed on the piano, then the girl opened her eyes to be greeted by another pair of eyes. The girl had large green eyes that looked like a forest. Her hair was black, falling over her shoulder and almost touching the floor. Her face was looked very soft and friendly, despite the blood that covered half of her face. She looked at the frightened girl with surprise.

"Oh, my! A little girl!" she whispered, smiling with her eyes and mouth now. She extended her hand to her. It was spotted with blood, which made the girl inch back. The girl looked at her hand and then back at the blonde, her expression clueless for a second. But then she got with the program and smiled even more warmly. "Oh, don't mind that. I'm Zumi, age 12. Now, please take my hand and come out. I promise I nor my friends won't hurt you."

The girl came out of her knee-hugging position and was now on her knee's, ready to take Zumi's hand. But she hesitated.

On one hand, Zumi's voice was so warm and inviting, just like her mother's used to be. But, on the other hand, she just killed a lot of people without any feelings of regret in her eyes at all. But on the other hand, she was only 7. And was so scared she would've jumped into a rapist/murderer's arms.

She took Zumi's hand and the green-eyed girl smiling even more. She crawled out from the shelter of the piano and Zumi helped her up. She was still shaking, so she wasn't really balanced so she clung onto Zumi's knee-long black jacket. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see all of the corpses.

"Who's she?" She opened her eyes to see that another kid was standing there, waving his hand at her. He looked about a year or two older that Zumi, with shaggy brown hair and wild brown eyes. He had the same black wardrobe as Zumi had on, so he must've been the second shooter. "She saw us. We're supposed to kill everyone in sight."

He then glared at the blonde and scared the living wits out of her. She clutched onto Zumi and buried her face into her bloodstained jacket, peeking at him with one eye. Zumi shot a glare at the boy and threw something at him. "Shut up Mamoru! She's scared enough, and what good will it do if we kill her? She's so young…."

"Look who's ta-" Zumi threw something at him, and he didn't dodge. It his hit square on the forehead and he winced. "O~w!"

"Shut up or else I kill you!" Zumi threatened. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and started to walk towards the exit. "Come on, missy. We better get to the car before the police come." She hollered back at Mamoru. "Come on you duck-wad!"

"Fin, fine…" Mamoru muttered, kicking Mr. Ai's corpse one more time before following.

The girl held onto Zumi's jacket so she wouldn't fall as she tried to keep pace with her fast stride. Soon a sleek black car came into view and Zumi's stride became even more faster. Mamoru walked ahead and opened the door for the two girls and Zumi helped the girl in, then herself and then Mamoru. And soon they were off.

The girl was still huddled against Zumi and soon she was asleep, the hum of the car making her a lullaby. Zumi patted the young girls' hair as Mamoru scowled out the window and to the world, his arms crossed over his chest. The driver looked at the three through the rearview mirror, particularly the new, younger girl.

"Who's she?" He asked, his black eyes questioning.

"She's a servant girl of one of the rival bosses." Zumi said, just high enough for him to hear but low enough so the girl wouldn't wake up. She looked down at the blonde girl, who was still shaking out of her small dress shoes. "She was so scared, and you should've seen how he treated her. He really is a horrible man."

"She's seen our faces, you should've left her alone or killed her for gunpowder's sake!" Mamoru growled in a loud voice. The girl stirred and Zumi shot a glare at Mamoru. His voice was lower now. "And you know Leader will kill her when we report. You know that."

"But," Zumi looked back down at the sleeping girl. "But I want her to feel liked and loved before she dies, okay? Am I a bad person to make her feel that way?"

"And there's a strong possibility that leader won't kill the girl after all."

That caught the kids' attention. "What?!"

"Yeah, she looks exactly like her…" The driver visibly shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows…"

**^.^**

The room was huge! There was a large one-seat chair that was at the end of the red carpet that lay on the shiny gray floor that shined in the dim light. Giggles echoed in the spacey room.

First there was a girl that looked about the age of 10, with aqua-green pigtails that almost touched the ground. She was playing with a couple of blonde twins, age were blonde, the girl had short hair with a white ribbon on like it was bunny ears and the boy had a smallest of all wore black, the ten year old wearing a white spaghetti-strap and black skirt while the twins wore black shorts and white shirt with yellow ribbon and tie.

There was a fourth person who was there, he was much older though. He was about the age of 16, with black hair and blood red eyes. He was wearing a long black leather jacket and black pants with black combat boots.

He sat on the chair with his legs crossed and one elbow resting on the armrest, his knuckle on his chin. He looked and was really annoyed, while he tapped his free hand on the other armrest. "Where in the bloody hell are those three?"

"Oh, don't worry, Leader!" The 10-year-old said happily, smiling over at the teenager. "Just you wait, cousin and Mamoru and Lim will be here any sec!"

"I hate it when your so optimistic, Miku…." He frowned. It didn't faze Miku and she started to play with the twins again. The boy looked at the Leader and he looked back at him, then rolled his eyes and waved at him, then the boy started to play again.

True to Miku's forecast, the double doors opened. But it wasn't the two that the young Leader had hoped for. Instead there were two other teenagers.

One was 14, with short brown hair and eyes. She wore a red shirt that was cut off and a red skirt, a black jacket on. The other looked 12, with blue hair and eyes. He had a white shirt and black pants with a long blue scarf.

"Leader," the boy said, the two teens nodded their head at the oldest. Leader nodded his head back and the three younger kids grew quiet.

"Yes, Meiko, Kaito. What is it?" he asked, looking as bored as ever.

"Zumi Hatsume, Mamoru Hatsuhara, and Lim have returned. And…." Meiko said, looking hesitant. The leader raised one eyebrow and sat up from his slouched position.

Kaito looked at Meiko and knew she wasn't going to talk anymore. So, he continued for her, "And they have brought a "Guest" back…..."

The leader's red eyes were filled with fury now. He raised one hand and pointed to the door. He yelled, "_Bring them to me **now**!!!!"_

"Eeek!" Kaito squeaked, then the two ran out to fetch the tree.

The leader sighed, sitting up and rubbing his temples. He looked up when he felt something tug on his shoulder. It was the blonde boy, and he looked worried. The leader sighed and patted his head. "Don't worry, Len. I'll take care of this. Go play with Miku and Rin."

He nodded and didn't say a word, he just ran back to where Miku and Rin were standing. They didn't want to play or laugh, or even breathe for that matter. When someone disobeyed their Leader, someone was going to get severely punished or killed, depending on the level of disobedience.

Soon, the double doors opened once again. Meiko and Kaito first came in, then Zumi, Mamoru and Lem. But the "Guest" was nowhere in sight. Leader's eye twitched.

"The mission was a success." Zumi said, smiling at the leader as if the tension wasn't heavy on her shoulders. "We even killed another boss, like 'kill a bird with one stone' you know?"

"You brought someone back." Leader growled, his eye twitching once again. "Where in the hell is it? You didn't let that person out here did you?"

"Oh, come on, Raiden." Zumi said, using her Leaders full name. But Raiden didn't want to hear it.

"How many time have I told you, kill every-"

"I consented to it." Everyone looked at Lim. He had his glasses on the tip of his nose so that he could make eye contact with Raiden. Raiden growled as his eyes met the older boys' normal black eyes. "Would you like to meet this guest?"

"You can bet your ass I would want to meet him!" Raiden growled, his hands clutching the velvet arms of the chair.

Zumi looked up at Lim, afraid for the girl. During the drive, the girl had woken up and Zumi had told her life story, so she felt connected with the girl now.

Lim nodded, and she took her hand from her back, showing a smaller hand. Everyone leaned in as more appeared from behind her back. A wrist showed, then a black covered forearm, then a head, and then a body came out from behind Zumi. She had the lightest and most childish eyes with the color of gold-ish honey. She had short hair, like Rin. She had on a black long sleeve that was way to big for her with a black skirt. She had white knee-high socks with black, small worn shoes. She looked tired, maybe because it was way passed her bedtime.

Everyone's eyes widened, Miku gave out a gasp of surprise. Raiden was the most surprised. His eyebrows were raised and his eyes were wide, and if this weren't serious, Mamoru or Miku would've taken a picture for future memories.

"Wh-who…." Raiden said, then he sat up even more straight, uncrossing his legs. He held out his hand and the girl flinched, holding onto Zumi's hand with both of her small one's. Raiden exhaled deeply and he started to talk in the most softest voice anyone had ever heard him talk. "Come here, girl. I won't hurt you."

She looked up at Zumi with hesitant eyes and Zumi pulled her arm towards Raiden, making the girl walk towards the older boy. Zumi let go once she knew the girl would walk and she continued down the reed carpet, still hesitant. She passed everyone else, who were still looking at her.

Soon she was a couple of feet from Raiden and she held out her own hands, sliding them into Raiden's bigger one's. He smiled, another sight to see. It was a smile to die for, not in the literal sense. She stopped and he pulled her slightly closer.

"What are you to Mr. Ai and Mr. Kimihota?" Raiden asked. The girl blinked and averted her gaze away from Raiden's red eyes.

"I….. I don't know anything about Mr. Ai." She answered, stifling a yawn. "And Mr. Kimihota is my master……I don't like him……he's mean….."

"Are you tired, little one?" Raiden asked, still smiling. "Would you like to sleep over."

"….Yes…"

The girl nodded restlessly and he pulled her closer, pulling her onto his lap and gathering her up in his arms. She didn't make any attempt to struggle. She was too tired to care. He began to rock back and forth slightly, making her even more tired.

"What's your name?" He asked, petting her hair.

"I….don't know…." She whispered. "Everyone called me Chan-chan…… back home…… in the servants……house……"

"Chan-chan is a ugly name." Raiden said, pulling her to his chest even closer. "How's _'Riku'_ sound to you?"

The girl smiled sleepily, her eyes closing. "That sounds……good." And then she was sound asleep, curled up against him with her hands close to her face.

Raiden looked down at her as if she were the light of his life, like a father did to a newborn daughter. Which was weird coming from a ruthless teenaged leader like him. He then looked up at the other teenagers.

"Rin, Len, follow me to your room. She'll be sleeping with you two tonight." Raiden said, getting up carefully so Riku wouldn't wake up. Rin looked excited, she always wanted to have a younger sister. Len looked nervous. While they walked past, Raiden ordered, "Go find some clothes for Riku and take it to the twin's room. Got it?"

And with that, the three blondes' and the Leader were gone for the night.

**^.^**

Moonlight was the only light as Rin opened the bedroom door, letting Len and Raiden walked in. Riku was still asleep, despite the fact that Raiden's arms squeezing her against him.

"Here's the bed." Rin said, grabbing Raiden's hand and leading him towards the bed.

It was double king sized; so 7 people could sleep in it at the same time. The twins were spoiled, since they were the youngest. But since the room was huge and so was the bed they had to share.

Rin and Len climbed on the bed and opened the covers to Raiden could put her in. Riku cuddled against the pillow, sighing as if she had never slept on a bed before. Rin climbed in on her left side and Len climbed in aqwuardly on her left. Raiden stared down at the youngest blonde.

"Leader." Len whispered, catching the boys' attention. Once he had all eyes on him, he continued. "Why did you let her stay?"

"Because Rin and you need a younger sis." Raiden lied, punching the blond boy lightly on the chin. Len didn't buy it and Raiden sighed. The girl shivered and Rin scooted closer, hugging her. "I want you to protect _my_ little sis. Can you promise you will protect her, Len?"

Rin would've gasped if she weren't trying to make Riku stop shaking.

Len was hesitant about what Raiden said. He looked at the younger and more frail blonde and thought for a second. He wanted to agree with his sister, but on the other hand he didn't think that saying such a thing to a young boy would make him feel any better. He was literally saying that this 7-year-old will be the next gang Leader……

He rested his hand on what he thought was his sisters and intertwined his fingers with his, and they didn't return the gesture.

Instead of his sisters, though, it was the girls. She had her hand slightly open, her sleeves covering part of it and her fingers were intertwined limply with his.

For some reason, when he looked at her face and then his sisters' he was more confident. He nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'll do my best to protect her leader~!!"

Raiden smiled back and patted his head then pointed his thumb to Rin's direction. Len looked to the side to see that Rin was already asleep, still hugging Riku. Len didn't get how his sister could go to sleep so quickly.

Raiden waved at Len before walking out of the room, closing it behind him.

Len looked at Riku's face one more time before lying down next to her. She looked happy and peaceful being next to them, a small smile on her face. Len smiled at her and held his hand up to hers, which was lying on the bed. He blushed as he fell asleep, involuntarily intertwined his fingers with hers again.

**^.^**Meanwhile**^.^**

Zumi looked as clueless as Miku, Mamoru, Kaito, and Meiko were. But Lim knew this was going to happen. Meiko and Kaito walked out first with Miku, they knew the order wasn't for them.

"What the heck happened just now?!" Mamoru said, nearly falling to the floor with confusion.

"I'm just happy Ri-chan is going to live!!!!" Zumi said, almost breaking out with tears of joy.

Lim rolled his eyes and pulled on the two kids' collars, pulling them out of the thrown room and back towards the front door.

"You don't know, do you?" Lim said, receiving another clueless stares. He sighed and looked down at them. "Riku is the name of Raiden's younger sisters' name."

"A~nd?" the two asked in unison.

"A~nd, that young girl looks just like her." Lim stopped pulling them and dropped them, rummaging through his pockets. He took out his wallet and opened it, reversing it so they could see the picture inside. Mamoru and Zumi jumped at the picture and studied it. Riku looked exactly like the girl in the picture!!!

They both as short blonde hair and the same yellow eyes, thought this one was younger than the new one. "NO WAY!!!!!"

Sigh. "Oh yes." Lim said, reminiscing in his past. "The little one was a real doll, she was nice and polite and cute, unlike her older brother." Another sigh. "I think this girl is the real Riku, though."

The two gasped. "Then that means…."

"Yes," Lim nodded. "That means she's the heir to become a Fire Flower……"

**^.^**

**There's the first chappie! Heheh!!! **

**Please read and review and then I'll continue.**

**And I promise next time there _will be action_, pinkie swear!**

**But, for now, Sayonara!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**Let's ge this out of the way.**

**I don't Own Vocaloid, because if I did...anyway, on with the story!**

_!.!_

_It's so warm......_

_So nice......_

It was a nice day this morning. A couple of birds were perched on the large open window sill and immediately flew away together. The clouds outside were white and fluffy and the light the sun gave off was so bright it could've blinded anyone.

The lump in the huge bed tossed slightly, and a bare arm came up and pushed the covers off of the head that hid the comforter hid. And there was the sleeping 7 year old, just getting out of her dreamland of what she thought was last night. Her hair was still straight and sprayed neatly next to her, even if she was a heavy and messy sleeper.

Riku opened her eyes and immediately closed them, covering her head with the comforter and nearly falling in the process. She blinked under the covers, which under them everything looked orange. She got up and rubbed her eyes, yawning in the process. "What a weird dream I ha-"

Her gold eyes widened as she looked around the huge room with a sleepy, blank stare. A mirror was at the opposite wall, so she was looking at herself. She gave out a shriek and pointed at her reflection, putting her hands up by her mouth in a totaly freaked out motion. "EEEEH???! THIS ISN'T MY ROOOOM!"

After a couple of seconds she got done with being hysterical and she just sat there on the large, unfamiliar but _very_ comfortable bed. She was gripping the covers and soon she slowly took them off of her legs, which were missing the socks she remembered having the night before. She crawled sleepily to the side of the bed and sat on the edge, rubbing her eyes. Freaking out when you first wake up can make you sleepy again, or can it? Maybe it was just her.....

She looked up at the door, it was a nice polished brown and it glowed in the morning light. Wind came in through the open window and the girl shivered, ready to go back to the safety and warmth of the unusually large bed. But she knew she wouldn't, she couldn't. She shut her eyes and yawned again, opening her eyes so that they were halfway shut. "Maybe I can...."

A knock made itself heard and she looked up, her light eyes dim. Someone came in hurridly, stopping in place when they saw her. Soon she realized it was Raiden.

The way he was dressed so early in the mornign woul've made strict parents with a sleeping deadline happy.

Even if it was early in the morning he was dressed as any teenaged assasin boss would in a could morning. A long sleeved black jacket and red shirt with reagular jeans. He looked worried when he ran in, but now he just stood in the doorway, looking at the young girl who just looked back with halfway closed eyes. He smiled and walked in towards the girl with open arms.

"You scared me, I thought something bad happened to you." He made it sound like she just screamed bloody murder. But to what Raiden has seen and heard in his past 16 years, he should kow about what could happen and both react on his instincts and knowledge. Riku just stared up at him with half vacant eyes, not realy thinking he was there. Soon he was standing in front of her and he took her small hands in his once more, kneeling down till they were the same size. "Were you surprised, little one?"

"A...Little...." She whispered, rubbing one eye again. Raiden smiled and hugged her, which ended up making her get up from her sit and made her toes touch the cold ground. She rested her cheek on his warm shoulder. "It.... It wasn't a dream after all.....?"

"No, it wasn't my dear girl." Raiden said, grabbing her shoudlers and pulling her back till she was standing up straight. He rested his head on hers and laughed slightly at the sight of her shocked and sleepy face. "Your Riku now, and I'm going to raise you."

"Oh....Then.." Riku said, the shock was obvious by her voice. She tried to analize that into her 7 year old brain, which took some time to do. But when she finally acepted it, she smiled at Raiden. "Thank you for naming me, Mr. Raiden!"

The red eyed teen laughed and with one motion Riku was in his arms like he was carrying a princess. She let out a surprised squeak, looking at the ground over her shoulder and gripping his jacket so she wouldn't fall. Raiden chuckled againa nd she looekd up at him just before he snuggled his head against hers. "Call me big brother for now on, okay?"

"Okay, Raiden-nii." SH esaid, still scared. Raiden walked out of the room while she yelled. "Now pleease put me down!!!!!"

"Nope!"

_^.^'_

The sun shined in through the open window, the air filled with the nice smell of fresh air and breakfast time.

Len rubbed his head as he watched Zumi cut slies of banana into his bowl of cereal.

Len was wearing blue pjama bottoms with a white button up shirt. His hair was still in that same hairdo that looked like a banana was on his head.

Zumi was very happy and excited, for some strange reason. She had her hair up in a messy bun with a regular white tanktop and some black shorts. Miku and Rin were still dressed in thier pajama's too, they were eating some toast and cereal along with mamoru while Lim poured himself some coffee.

"Hey, were's Riku?" Mamoru muttered, scratching his head as he rested his chin on the table-top.

"She was still sleeping when we woke up." Rin imformed after biteing a peice of toast.

"I still can't believe Leader let her live!!!!" Zumi whisled, handing Len his bowl and sending him to the table. She turned aroun to them and kicked her leg up like a preppy girl, her knife still clutched in her hand as she bumped it into the air. "I'm just soooo happy! I haven't been this happy since the twins and Miku were accepted!!!!"

"Your to preppy....." Mamoru whined, recieving a bump on the head from the still groggy Lim.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and looked at Raiden, not really noticing Riku clutching onto his pant leg. He had let her down once they were at the stairs, but she still didn't let go of him, just incase so she wouldn't get lost. Her face was slightly red too, she had never walked around without shoes our getting yelled at by a older teen or an adult, so it was new to her.

"Ri-chan!!!" Riku was instantly glomped by about three girls, two of them which she didn't even know the name of. She blushed even darker as the girls started to talk all at the same time.

"How was your sleep, Ri-chan?" Zumi asked, smiling down at the short-haired girl. "I hope you had sweet dreams. Well, you might've had nightmares, but-"

"Wow, Ri-chan~" Miku marveled, running her hands through Riku's untangled, straight hair. "Your hair is sooo straight and soft, like it was brushed ten thousand times! I can't believe how light your hair is."

"You're suchh a heavy sleeper, Ri-chan!" Rin marveled, head arms around the younger girls' waist and rubbing their blonde heads together. "I treid to wake you up for hours on end! I can't believe how heavy but cute you sleep~!"

The boys and Meiko sweatdropped and Raiden started to get really mad. It was way to early for the girls' to be all girly-like.

He grabbed the Riku from their hands and swopped her up in his arms. He carried her with one arm, like she was a baby. He glared down at the three girls as Riku clung onto his shirt, blinking and wondering why and how she got up off the floor.

"You three stop it." He ordered. Rin and Miku huffed and stood up straight, Zumi rolled her eyes. He sighed and sat on a chair at the begining of the table, setting Riku down on the ground. She blinked one more time as he tapped two fingers on her forehead. "You should eat something. You look too frail and pale for your own good."

Riku nodded without a word. She turned around to see the brown-haired girl getting a plate from the top shelf. She handed it to Riku and she grabbed it with small hands. Riku didn't know if she should talk to this girl without knowing her name, so she just smiled as if she was saying _Thank you_.

"No prob." She answered with a smile. She rubbed her hand in Riku's short blonde hair. "I'm Meiko, by the ways."

"Oh yeah~ You don't know our names." Miku exclaimed, jumping up from her chair and charged full speed to the girl. She glomped Riku around the neck once more and almost made her fall. She smiled, "I'm Miku, Zumi's cousin! Nice too meet ya~"

"I'm Rin!" Rin said, standing up on her chair and waving her hands in the air as if she were flagging down a airplain. "You slept with me in my room last night. Call me Onee-chan!"

"I'm Kaito." The blue-haired guy said, giving Riku a small salute.

"I'm Lim," The black haired teen said, winking at Riku. Mamoru was about to say something really loud and unappropriate when Lim covered his mouth and smiled again. "And of course, this loud mouth is Mamoru."

Riku blinked, nodding. She looked at everyone in the room and memorized their names, but she finally noticed she didn't know the blond boys' name. She put her plate down and scrambled to his side.

He was eating his cereal as if she wasn't standing right next to him. She blinked her yellow eyes and hesitated for a second, before reaching up and grabbing onto his sleeve. He blinked and stopped eating, looking down at her with sparkling blue eyes. She looked back up at him and opened her mouth, her voice hesitant.

"What's.....you name?" She asked, her voice drippign with hesitance.

He blinked, as if he didn't understand what or why she was asking. He set his spoon in the bowl and put his arm down, making her still clutched hand move down too. He moved till they were fully facing eachother and smiled a bit. "I'm Len."

Riku nodded, smiling as well.

Raiden lifted his cup of coffee up to his lips like he didn't care if Riku smiled, but he also smiled before he took a gulp.

Lim smiled as well ann Mamoru just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and growling something very un-respectful under his breath. He wasn't always like that, he was just very cranky at the fact that Zumi woke him up early for no reason at all.

Miku and Rin were eating their breakfast after they realized everythign was finished and over with, then they started to talk about what girls ten and under talk about, dolls and how cute boys were.

Zumi sighed dramaticly, as if it was like it was the most heart-warming scene she'd ever see in her life. She grabbed Riku's plate from off of the table and started to walk to the stove like she was a experianced cook instead of a long-haired 12-year-old. "What do you wanna eat, Ri-chan? Pancakes? Cereal?"

Riku blinked and put a finger to her chin, looking to the ceiling and trying to think. Her stomach really wanted....."Can I have fruit?"

"Sure, what kind?"

"Um.....Oranges, banana's, aples, grapes-" Riku almost named every fruit she could think of as everyone looked at her as if she were something else instead of a naive 7-year-old. Even Mamoru's, the biggest eater in the entire world, jaw dropped nearly to the floor. After she was done, she smiled at Zumi. "Is that alright?"

"Sure, okay." Zumi said, turnign to get the plate of fruit ready.

Raiden then, out of know where, started to burst out laughing. Being the guy he was, you would never hear him laugh. Riku blinked as she turned her head to him, tilting her ehad with question. He put his hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer to him, patting her head repeatedly. "You look like a little doll, but you eat like a horse!"

Riku blushed and huffed, crossing her arms and making the jesture the cutest thing in the world to Raiden. He rubbed his hand into her hair even more as she still did that. "Oh, don't act like that!"

"I'm not a horse!" Riku said, Zumi coming up to her and bending down. She handed the short-haired blonde the plate of food and Riku smiled, grabbign it with both hands. "Thank you, Zumi-onee."

Zumi squealled with happiness and hugged the girl's head. Riku stuck her tounge out at Raiden and was ready to run up the stairs to escape his up-coming rath, but hs grabbed her and sat her down in the empty seat next to him.

"Na-ah-ah. You eat at the table." He said, wagging his finger at her.

She huffed once more and plucked a grape, popping it into her mouth and chewed it. She soon smiled and started eating all of her food. Soon, she was done and the only thing on the plate was steams and cores. Mamoru's eyes widened and he crossed his arms over his chest, huffing.

"I fold!" He said, refering to his title as the biggest eater.

Everyone laughed as Kaito hugged his Ice cream, yelling "She's not going to touch my ice cream!"

Riku blinked but laughed along with everyone else, her giggle ringing throughout the room. She covered her mouth with her sleeve and laughed as much as the older kids did, which she never did when she was working as a abused maid back at the other mansion.

"Hey, Ri-chan."

She looked up to see that Zumi had pulled her off of her chair and Meiko had Riku over her shoulder like a sack of flour, walking upstairs. Riku blinked as she looked up to see Zumi, Miku, and Rin followed as well. The five boys just shrugged at each other and continued eating, not really noticing that the new girl was being halled over Meiko's shoulder like a blonde sack of potatos.

Zumi smiled up at her, holding up one finger. "We're gonna change you into something less.....Maid-like, alright?"

"Eh?!" Riku said, sweatdropping as she dissapeared into a room.

_^.^'_

"They've been at it for a while." Lim said, walking in after washing and drying the dishes since none of the girls came down to do it themselves. He had Kaito go out and get some groceries.

He was now thinking, _Since when did I start doing stuff like this? I'm the oldest. The girls should be responsible for this..._

Len was sitting on the ebony Piano top, he changed out of his pajama's a little while ago. He had a black vest and shorts with a white long-sleeved shirt and yellow tie. He looked so innocent, swinging his legs back and forth like the child he was.

Mamoru was sitting on a chair, his legs propped up on the coffe table like he didn't have a care in the world. He sipped on his soda and tossed his hand around in the air, showing he didn't really care. "Who knows? Girl's are sooo unpredictable. I hate it...."

"Oh, don't be angry just because little Ri beat your big fruit eating record." Raiden said from his big velvet red grandfather chair at the end of the red carpet. He was once again sitting in that bored position, with one elbow propped on the arm rest and his cheek on his nuckles, his legs crossed lazily. He smiled once more, "It was only in the fruit catagory she beat you in. You should take her in as your little food prodigy-"

"Heck no!"

"And why not?"

"Don't pick on Mamoru, Raiden." Lim sighed, sittign on a chair and brushing his black hair to the side. Len just sat in his place, watchign as the two went on.

"I do have a point, though."

"You know why?! Because she's a snot nose princess of an assa-"

"We're done~"

The girls all appeared from the double doors that led to the comfortable study. Miku and Rin were on either side of Meiko and Zumi, who stood in the middle. And little Riku was nowhere in sight.

Lim just sat in his chair, smirking to himself. He wanted to see if the four girls over dressed the poor, younger girl. Len and Mamoru blinked simultaneously, leaning in to see where the new girl was.

Raiden blinked as well. He uncrossed his legs and sat up straight, both hands on the granfather chiar's arm rest's as if he was ready to get up. He waited as Rin and Miku smiled, Meiko smirked, and Zumi giggle.

"So....where's Ri-chan?" Raiden asked, but it didn't really sound like a question, more like a demand.

"Oh, she's right here!" Zumi said, pulling her hand from behind her back and there stumbled the girl.

She had a short-sleeved white shirt that wasn't tucked in, a black strip at the ends of her short sleeves and shirt hem. Her black skirt had the same kind of design, but instead of a white strip it was white. A black ribbong wound itself under the collar of the white shirt, tied loosely. She had on white knee socks and black shoes, most likely Rin's.

"We wanted to try the Lolita clothing I had for a undercover mission." Zumi explained, shrugging. She picked up Riku's arm by her short sleeve and smield. "But I thing this it better, don't you think? And after I thougt about it for awhile, I didn't want her to look like a Lolita. After all Ma-"

"Notice that she is now clean!" Miku and Rin said, putting their hands on either side of the short girl like they were giving out a special prize. And they were really telling the truth.

Her skin was clean now, so one reason why they took so long was because they took her a bath. And it wasn't easy, Riku was so embarassed that she struggled half of the time. Her short hair was blushed and clean now as well.

"And you better notice, I was soaked after it was over." Meiko was tellign the truth as well, her hair was also wet.

Len blinked from his place on the piano with interest, Mamoru whistled playfully, and Lim clapped his hands, which were all unnessisary. But that earned a blush from Riku, which was what Mamoru and Lim were aiming for.

"I picked out Ri-chan's outfit, so she looks like me!" Rin said, grabbing onto Riku's arm and pulled eachother close, giving a example. And they almost did look like twins, but Riku was shorter, had gold eyes, and looked younger. Rin had the same kind of outfit on, but she had her four white hair pins, she had her rabbit-type hair tie, and her ribbon was yellow.

Raiden was queit for a while, and he went back to the lounged position on his large, important chair. Len was standing on his right side next to him, his hands on the side as if he was a relaxed servant. Raiden looked at Len, and he was staring at Riku, who was being fought over in a argument between Mamoru and Zumi. She had her small hands in front of her and her mouth open, as if trying to stop their fighting but instead just looked from one child to another as they traded words.

Raiden chuckled, making Len look at him for a fraction of a second before Riku heard it. She turned slightly and looked over at Radien, blinking in question.

As if reading his mind, Riku scurried towards him as if she was doing it her whole life.

Radien sat up and his smirk turned into another full-fledged smile. With the hand that wasn't holding his head up, he rested it on her head and she blinked once more in question. "You like it here, Ri-chan?"

Riku nodded, and gave him a small smile. "Yes, Raiden-onii! I do like it here, it makes me feel safe."

Everyone was around them had quieted down now, Zumi and Meiko were sitting on a love seat and Miku and Rin were sitting on the floor by Lim's feet. They were all staring to see what would hppen next

"You feel safe here?" Raiden repeated, raising a eyebrow. Riku nodded her head from under his hands and smiled, her cheeks showing slight traces of pink blush. Raiden's smile grew less happy and more of the opposite, sad. "You won't be, all the time."

Riku 's smile faded and she blinked, now clueless. "What...do you mean?"

"You see, Ri-chan, we're not like everybody else." Meiko said, sitting up straight.

"Yeah, we're...different." Miku and Zumi said in unison, Miku holding onto Zumi's arms as Zumi wound them around Miku's neck, her chin resting on the girls' green-ish hair.

Riku blinked, wondering why everyone was so quiet. She looked up at Lne, who was still staring at her with distant eyes. She looked at Raiden. "I still....don't understand."

"You see, Ri-chan." Raiden started, his hand slipping away from her head and to shit arm rest. "We are the famous Teenage Assasination Group, The Red Twilight."

Riku's eyes were wide for a second, and everyone expected her to scream or something. I mean, if you were in a room of young but smart kids who assasinate people for a living, wouldn't you be scared? But she didn't look that much scared. She actually smiled and tilted her head.

"Uh.....okay." She said, then her eyes closed. And in some weird reason, she fell back. Everyone blinked and looked shocked, but the shock soon went away. Len was the first one ot notice that she didn't just fall, she was just laying there.

She fainted.

_0.0'_

_Owiee....my head....._

"Oh my god!" Riku heard Zumi yell, obviously overreacting.

"Is she okay!?" And apparently so was Miku.

"She just fell!" Rin.

"Oh, shut up." Mamoru mumbled.

"Don't be mean Mamoru." Meiko said, a sound othat sounded like a grunt coming for answer.

"It's alright guys', she just fainted." That sounded like Lim, his voice seemed a little distant.

_Wait. FAINTED?!!_

Rik's eyes fluttered open, the only thing she saw was the ceilign high up. She was laying down, one hand resting on her stomach as if she were alseep and someone put it there, like a princess. Her other hand was hanging off where she was layign on, probably a couch.

_Oh, I really did faint~_

She turned her head and the first thing she saw was Len. He was turned away, looking at everyone else, which Riku couldn't see from where she was. One hand was resting on the couch as he looked away. The other was hanging onto her's, she didn't know why he was holding onto her.

Riku felt a hand on her head and she looked up once more, to see Raiden once more. He was sitting on the couch armrest, leaning down so he can touch her. "You're awake, I see."

"She's awake?!"

Rin and Miku's voice said in unison, an Riku blinked. She sat up and was instantly glomped. She looked over Miku's shoulder to see Meiko restraining Zumi from glomping the girl as well, Mamoru restraining to laugh, Lim slaping the palm of his hand to his foehead, and Kaito just ate ice cream with a clueless face.

"Y-yeah, I'm awake." Riku said, smiling a little. She held onto Rin and Miku's arms so she wouldn't fall back. "So....assasination?"

Everyone stiffened up and looked at her, and she just looked back.

"What's that mean?"

_T.T_

Raiden had explained it all to her, and now she was sitting on the couch, litsening to it all.

They were all apart of a Assasination group, the Red Twilight. They had a rumor on the streets that they were the incarnation of the other infamous group of people, who was apparently their family and friends. Red Twilight has a mission, to kill all the bosses and make their boss return what was rightfully theirs, the streets of the city. Riku's Master was a Boss, so that's why he was killed. And, a little twist Radien had put in was-

"Me?! Princess?!" Riku asked, pointing to herself with one finger in shock. Rin standing on her knees and holding the girls' neck with her arms protectively so Riku would go away while Len just sat next to her.

Zumi nodded and clamped her hand over Miku's mouth so she wouldn't add anything.

"Yes, also called a Fire Flower for a very special reason." Meiko said, nodding.

"You are very special," Mamoru said from the window sill. "You are a very, very special girl, that's why you are called a Princess. You were borne for this purpuse-"

Raiden blinked and stood up from his sot on his grandfather chair. He petted Riku's head and smiled down at her. "You are normal, don't listen to Mamoru."

_I guess she hasn't awoken her power yet....._

_1.1_

The day had been very exausting after that little conference.

Meiko and Kaito had given her a big tour around the mansion, which took about two hours. After that Rin and Miku showed her the outside, their little clubhouse and the enormous garden. Riku hadn't seen Mamoru, Zumi, or Lim after that, Raiden said that they had to go see if they had finished the job. She hadn't seen Len either, which was weird.

Now it was night and yet again it was way past both Riku and Rin's bedtime.

Rin held Riku's hand as they walked towards their room. Riku would be sharing her room with Rin and Len for awhile, Raiden didn't want her to be scared sleeping alone in a room.

The light was dim inside and window was opn. Bright light came in through the window and lit up the room naturally. Len was standing by the desk, closing the drawer before looking up at he two.

Rin let go of Riku's hand and ran to the bed, falling a second after she hit the sheets. Len sighed as Riku stood there, her feet not moving towards the bed. To Len, she looked hesitant.

"Come on Riku. Time for bed." He said, wakling to her and grabbing her hand.

He pulled her along with him, Riku stumbling slightly as he led her to the bed. He put his hand under her arms and lifted her up to the bed, making her sit on the side as he climbed up. She just sat their, too sleepy to do anything. So he had to pull her to the pillow and cover themselves with the comforter. She had her hand rested on the pullow next to her head and her eyes were closed, so she must've already been asleep. He was about to fall away into his dream land as well before-

"Len.....?"

He turned to her to see that she was looking at him over her hand, her eyes halfway closed. She looked at hiim distant, as if she were gonna slip away any second.

"Are we.....gonna be safe?" She asked, her voice just whisper in the wind. Her eyes then showed that she wanted to be reassured.

He blinkde, but smiled. He slipped his hand into her limpy opened one, intertwining their fingers and scooting away from Rin and more closer to Riku. He rested his forehead on herse and she closed her eyes, slowly slipping away once more.

"Yes....I will protect you, princess."

_z.Z_

**Sorry it took sooooo long~! I promise it won't take as long anymore, cross my hear and hope to die......****0.0 wait.......oh, never mind.**

**I also promise there will be action in the next one, so wa cha! (Daisuke's translation: watch out)**

**Well, that's all. **

**Oh, wait, I lied. I would like to say thank you to my first two commenters and the three who favored my story~! And thank you all for reading it and like it so far but haven't commented. Anyway, let's get on with the end.**

**I would love some advice with the story as well, and some more characters for the story. Anyway, this is the end of this chappter. See ya all on the next chappie~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Ambush

The sky was gray, the rather gray clouds covering the sky. Sheets of rain hit the sidewalk, the roof, and everything outside. Music drowned the patter, though.

Fingers lightly touched the glass window and yellow eyes looked out into the crying sky from the second floor room. The fingers and eyes belonged to small Riku, who wasn't so small anymore.

It's been 2 years since that faithful but rather scary rescue from her life as a abused, piano-playing maid.

Her blonde hair was about two shades lighter due to the care Rin had made Riku put into it, and it was a little longer too. It went to about her shoulders, unlike Rin's, who kept her hair short. She grew a little taller too, but not that much. She was kinda short for the age of 9. She was still wearing that same kind of uniform design Zumi had picked out for her to wear the first day she came, it was like her little uniform in the group. Everyone had his or her own designs, of course.

She was looking out into the sky because she was wondering when everyone else was coming home. Raiden and Lim were out on a mission, or errand as everyone else secretly puts it around Riku, but she knows. So this young girl was alone in the big house, the stereo blaring out "Juvenile" by some artist.

Riku was looking out, her gold eyes filled with both worry and curiousness. She knew that it would take them longer to come home because of the rain and that they had to take a very small short cut through the forest that was the mansion fence. But Riku was more worried than curious.

Raiden, now the age of 18, was out of school and fully into the business and so was Limn so he was at home and was home schooling the blonde by Raiden's orders. She wasn't supposed to go to public school, like everyone else. Zumi, Mamoru, Meiko, and Kaito went to middle school through high school while Miku, Rin, and Len went to elementary still. Lim had said that after everyone is in middle school that they would be pulled out of school and be home schooled, like Riku. And she was looking forward to that. She didn't want to be here all alone and study by herself during the day.

She would've hated it if one of the bosses lackeys have hurt them……

"Ri-chan!" Riku's head shot up from the glass and she turned around, blinking. It was them!!! They were finally back! Riku turned her head and looked at the clock. How could she miss the time? The bus must've came late.

Zumi called, "We're home!!!"

Then, Mamoru added. "Yeah, and the rain just put a damper on it. I mean, I can't even teach Len how to kill a guy in one shot!"

Riku scrambled away from the window and down the stairs, seeing everyone.

Miku, Rin and Len had their school uniforms on, barely even wet. It was a navy blue skirt for the girls and regular navy pants for the boys with a blue vest and white undershirt, the girls having a ribbona dn the boys having a necktie. You know, regular school uniforms.

"Where is that girl?" Zumi asked, putting her hands on her hips. Since the middle school she went to didn't have uniforms, she was free to wear whatever she wanted. She had a white jacket that was wet from the shoulders and a green skirt with black tights under, it matched her hair a bit. She and everyone else flung their backpacks in the corner and shrugged off their wet jackets.

"Why's the music so loud?" Meiko asked. She was wearing a red jacket and hat with a pair of jeans. Meiko was a teenager now, and she started growing boobs. And they were growing _fast_.

"I'll go turn it off." Kaito sighed as he pulled off his blue scarf. He had a blue and white jacket and pants, what he regularly wore. And that blue scarf, Riku always wondered why he wore that. But it was autumn, so he was allowed to wear it. He went up the stairs completely not seeing the blonde that was peeking over the corner.

"Oh, shut it. Big boooobs!" Mamoru teased. His brown hair was wet from the rain. He had a regular white skull shirt and jeans, his regular attire. He was soaked down to the bone, his shirt was see through.

"You shut that mouth of yours Mamoru before I kill you!"

"Ri-chan, me and Len got you a fruit!" Rin cupped her hands around her mouth and called, her voice ringing throughout the house.

Riku blinked and smiled, scampering out of her hiding spot and running to the girl. But, she didn't get to her destination safely. Her socks slipped on the marble floor and she came tumbling down. She moaned and got on her hands and knees, rubbing one hand on her forehead. "Oww……"

She saw a shadow cover her and a pair of feet appear, and she looked up.

And there was ten-year-old Len. He had his hands on his knees and he leaned down, holding one helping hand to her. He closed his eyes and sighed for a second, probably wondering why he was supposed to be her bodyguard. He then smiled and looked at her fondly.

Riku blinked and smiled back childishly, grabbing his hands with both of hers and let him help her back up to her feet. She continued to smile up at him, and he just stared back. He didn't speak much to her when everyone was around.

"Ri-chan, welcome me home!" Zumi said, coming up from behind and glomping the girl around her nick. Riku smiled and clutched onto Zumi's arm so she wouldn't choke or fall.

"Welcome home, Zumi-onee." She said, smiling whole-heartedly as Zumi let go. Rin then glomped her almost look alike, looking down at the girl slightly and knowing what to expect. Miku jointed in, but didn't hug the girl. She just stood close and hung onto Riku's small hand. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Welcome home, Rin-onee, Miku-onee. I'm happy you all came back safely."

They both squealed and squeezed Riku, making her give out a squeak. They could never get enough of her naïve and childishness. They thought she was so innocent, and she was. She didn't really know what was going on in the outside world, only the things Zumi, Meiko, or Raiden tell her and the things she hears from the radio.

"Hey, you two." Mamoru said, sighing and running a hand through his wet hair. "Leave the girl alolne. Your squeezing the life outta her."

Rin and Miku dropped her in a instant, making her fall flat on her butt. She let out a gasp of paina dn rubbed her butt, wincing slightly. They squabbled, "Sorry Ri-chan!"

"It's…okay!" the little blonde said, standing up and smiling.

Meiko sighed and shook her brunette head. She grabbed everyone's jackets off the floor and started to head to the laundry room. "You all should hurry up and change out of those clothes before you catch a cold. And you know what Raiden would do if you get sick-"

Everyone's eyes widened and they ran up to the stairs so fast you would've thought they were running the marathon. Zumi and Mamoru were pushing each other back and Mamoru almost fell down the stairs, but he soon regained his balance and was running twice as fast.

Riku giggled to herself as she watched. She loved living here, everyone was so fun to watch and talk to and play with. Even if she still didn't know much about them after two years of living with them. She didn't know their life story, even though they knew hers-

She blinked when her view from the stairs was blocked with something. It was a red apple, a very good and juicy looking apple. She touched it and looked at who was holding it up to her face.

It was Len.

He was a little taller than her, so she had to look up like she did to everyone else. He had one hand in his pocket and was looking away, his head tilted slightly like someone who was doing something embarrassing.

Riku blinked and touched the shiny red offering hesitantly, but when her hands touched it fully she took it and lowered it, looking down at it in wonder. She had never seen an apple this red before! It was even redder than the ones in the large garden and the ones Meiko bought that one time!

"Thank you Len!!!" She never called him by any other honorific. She didn't know if she was allowed to. She didn't look up at him, she just stared at it in wonder.

She felt something warm on her head and looked up, seeing Len looking down at her. He was patting her head with his now free hand like Raiden would always do, and he was smiling. "Your welcome, Riku-san. Now take a bite, I know you wanna."

Len always seemed to talk older than he really was, and Rin sometimes called him a old man. Riku blinked and was about to say something, but decided to obey instead. She took a bite and blinked, chewing. She swallowed and smiled, her cheeks flushed slightly by the taste. She looked up at Len. "Wow! It's really good!!!!"

"What did you expect?" Len then smiled, his hand still on her head. Riku blinked at this. Even though Len acted as childish as everyone here int he house, he rarely smiled at Riku. "I knew you would like it."

"Hey Ri-chan! Len-kun!" Riku and Len looked up to see Meiko at the foot of the stairs, a smile on her face as she waved for Len to come up the stairs. "Len-kun, you should change. And Ri-chan, Lim just called right now. He said they would be coming, but maybe not unharmed-"

Riku's smile faded a bit. She knew what that meant, she was fully aware.

That meant that either Raiden or Lim himself might be hurt. They were on a mission, the two were a tag team like Zumi and Mamoru are a team and Kaito and Meiko are a team. But Lim and Raiden did the most dangerous ones, and Raiden usually was the one that would get severely hurt, not Lim.

Riku scooted closer to Len, grabbing a hold of his uniform sleeve. She would usually go to him for a little comfort. He just looked down at her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up the stairs."Come on, Riku. You should change as well. It's to cold to wear a skirt."

Riku stumbled after him, looking over her shoulder to see Meiko walk towards the door when the bell rang.

_?.?_

Riku looked out the window and out into the still crying world in a daze, letting out a little sigh.

She was in Zumi's room, hanging out with the girls after Zumi had told her to take a bath. Zumi was sitting on her computer typing up a essay that was due the next Monday, so she wasn't paying lot of much attention. Miku was doing Rin's hair as they sat on the rug, then they started talking about the gossip at school. Meiko and Riku were sitting on the bed, Riku sitting on Meiko's lap as the brunette brushed through her hair.

She hadn't been downstairs, or out of Zumi's room for that matter, for two hours now.

"Is Onii-sama and Lim-san alright?" Riku asked, blinking and looking up at the ceiling. She had been asking that for a while, and every time she did Meiko would change the subject or just sigh.

Meiko stopped brushing her hair and Riku blinked in question, removing her eyes away from the window and tried to look over her shoulder to see what Meiko was doing. From her point of view, Meiko was texting on her phone with one hand, the brush in her other. Meiko looked up at Riku and she turned around to face the teenager fully.

Meiko smiled. "Yeah, they are. Raiden-sama only has cuts and bruises, he'll be alright for now."

Riku's face beamed. Thank god! "Can I go see Onii-sama now?"

"I don't see why not."

Zumi was now paying attention, she had the rotating chair turned around so she could face them, and Rin and Miku were sitting on their knees so they could look over the bed. They were waiting to see what the young girl would do.

Riku smield and climbed off of the bed backwards, running up to the door and opening it. She then ran down the very long hallway until she was at Raiden's double-door room. She opened one and peeked in.

Mamoru, Lim, Kaito, and Len were all hanging aruond the large room, all talking to Raiden. Mamoru was sitting on the window seat, his arms crossed over his head lazily and sitting idian was sitting in a chair while Lim was leaning casually against a wall, his arms crossing his chest. He had one bandage wound around his head and left eye, his smart-looking glasses still on.

Raiden was sitting up on the bed, the covers covering his lower body and some bandages wound around his bare chest and right arm. Len was sitting on the edge of the bed next to the 18-year-old, looking worried and buisness-like at the same time.

Riku leaned in closer, making the door creak slightly. Their conversation stopped and they all looked at her, some wary and some just plain deadpan. Raiden was the only one smiling at her, and Len just gave her the slightly fond stare he almost gave her all the time.

"Well, good evening, Riku-chan." Raiden said, his voice the same as if he weren't hurt.

Riku blinked and pushed the door open more, her bare feet making no noise on the wooden floor as she scampered to his side. She sat on her knees, putting her hands on the edge of the bed like a little blonde puppy.

With one swift movement, as is he was ordered to, Len grabbed her wrist and pulled her up ontot he bed with his still growing strength. She blinked in surprise as she looked at the bed and then to the floor, wondering what had happened. But once she finally figued it out, she scooted coser to Len and Raiden. "Onii-sama, are you alright? WHat happened?"

"Oh, same ol' same ol." Raiden said, rolling his blood red eyes and waving his hand over like it was something he had to repeat over and over. "Shots here, shots there. I got little grazes, so no harm done in my part. But some of those bastards got away."

Riku shook her head, touching the teenager's shoulder in the lightest of ways. "But are you alright, Onii-sama?"

Raiden winced, but that went by Riku unnoticed. He smiled down at her, putting one hand on her head and putting one hand on Len's, which made his blue eyes blink in question. He was obviously asking the question also, involentarily in his eyes. Raiden chuckled and smirked at them. "I'm tellign you both right now, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. What you need to worry about is yourselves."

Len opened his mouth. "But-"

"No buts, got it?" Raiden said, looking down at Len with one raised eyebrow. Len sighed and nodded, looking down at the bed cover. From between his legs he clutched the covers, hard, and then unclenced it as quickly.

Riku noticed this little jesture, even though she didn't even try to. She then did what she saw Rin do once. She reached over and grabbed onto the end of his baggy shorts, and he looked up and over at her. But she had her childish yellow eyes straight ahead, looking at her older brother as if she weren't hanging onto Len's shorts. She was listening to what he was saying, which made them both smile and laugh, and so the three other boys in the room.

But Len blocked what they were saying out of his head. He was now somewhere else, looking down at the covers he was once again clutching onto with his fist. A hit on the head brought him back to reality.

"Hey, squirt!" Mamoru said, standing on the edge of the bed and having his hand backward like he was knocking on the door. He smirked down at him. "It's not time to fall asleep on us. Anyway, it's time for you and Ri-chan to go to sleep. Take her to your room. Meiko texted me and said that Rin is going to sleep in her room, so don't get hysterical when if you don't see her sleeping in the bed tonight."

"Alright, you don't have to yell." Len said as he nodded and averted his blue eyes to the end of his shorts one again. Riku's hand had dissapeared, she wasn't even sitting beside him anymore.

She was standing at the now open double doors, her arm raised up slightly as Kaito's hand incircled her own small one. She was looking at him, her body half tilting his way. Her eyes were now sleepy and she had one sleeve over her eye to cover it from the light. She must've fallen asleep while Len was out of it, because she was never sensetive to light unless she had just woken up.

Lenn looked up at Raiden to see that the boy was staring back at him with expectant red eyes. Len eimmidiatly scrambled off the bed and walked over to Riku, his hands out slightly as a jesture of guidence. "Come on, time to go to sleep."

Riku nodded and grabbed onto the end of his white shirt. He sighed, he knew she would fall over any second and fall asleep. So he nelt down with his back to her and offered her a ride, a thing he always did. Riku blinked, but gladly took the offer with a slight nod and put her arms over his shoudlers lazily.

Kaito helped get the almost asleep girl on Lens back and opened the door further and the two were on their way.

"Hey, Riku." Len said, not bothering to look over his shoulder and to her.

"Huhm?" Her voice was right next to his ear and he had to run his head. She had her cheek on his shoulder, the hair that surrounded her face hanging across her other cheek and forehead slightly and mixing into his own hair. She had her eyes closed as well.

"Nothing, just don't fall asleep on me." Len said, looking ahead of him once more. He saw their room and his pace quickened. He didn't know why, but he just didn't want to have Riku asleep when Mamoru was still wandering the halls, he was the new prankster of the house.

So, once they were in the room, Len laid Riku down on the bed next to her favorite toy, a three inch fox with red fur and nine-tails. She curled up slightly on her side and rested one hand on Mimi the fox while Len closed the door behind him and turned off the light. The rain was lightest then it had been all day, and there was no lightning. The old fasioned candle was the only light in the room.

Len laid down on the bed next to Riku and covered both of them with the sheet.

"Len...." He looked up to see that she was talking in her sleep. She had Mimi in her arms tightly clutched to her chest, as if she were in pain.

Len's eyebrows curled up in worry. He rested his hand on her head and stroked her hair, like Raiden used to do when she would get too worried about his injuries. Riku's tension lessened a lot under his hand. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Where's......where's Rin Onee-chan?"

Len smirked to himself. She would alway ask the most random but understandable questions right before she loses consiousness. He scooted a little closer to her so they could share a little body heat. "She's sleeping with Meiko-Onee tonight. Now go to sleep. Lim said he would teach you how to cook breakfast tommorow, so go to sleep now."

Rikuk nodded and closed her eyes once more, falling asleep. Len sighed and shook his head, resting his face next to the sleeping girls.

"Why do I have to take care of a girl like this?" He smiled to himself and sighed once more, "Well, my fate, I guess. Better get used to her......."

_Z.z_

_Bang! _

_Bang!_

Riku shot up from the pillow, sitting on the bed and clutching onto the sheets. She rubbed her eye with her wrist and yawned. She looked at the clock; it was 1:00 in the morning. She yawned once more. "How come I-"

_Bang!_

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. It was a ambush! They were under attack!!! How did the bad people find where they lived?! She then looked beside her and noticed Len was gone, and her eyes widened even more with worry. She threw the covers off of her and walked ot the door, opening it and walking out.

She knew she should've stayed inside the room, but she wanted to help. But this was the first time the house has been in a attack, well, ever since that one night where Zumi found her. She didn't want to be useless when the others could be hurt, or worse!

Her jog turned into a run and she kept it that way until she tripped over something. Something wet and warm.

She looked behind her and her eyes widened a little, the thing was big. She scrambled backward away from it and her back hit something cold adn screamed for a second, she hit the wall. She the knew she shouldn't have done that, now someone would find her. She looked at the thing she tripped over in shock, covering her mouth with both of her half-wet hands so she wouldn't scream again.

Laying on the ground was a person with messy brown hair and eyes. A puddle of blood surrounded him, the blood coming towards her and almost touched her bare feet. Her eyes widened, she thought it was Mamoru for a second. And that fact made Riku scream out again, her scream so loud it drowned out the shooting.

She overed her mouth again, and noticed that the gunshots stopped.

Thuds of running was heard around the silent house, and Riku thought they were coming to get her.

"Someone get her out of here!" She heard her brother yell echoed in from outside.

The echos of feet walkign down the dark marble hallway continued as she sat. She kept her scared gold eyes peering down the hallway, just waiting for Meiko or Lim or Kaito or anyone to come and get her and reassure her.

Too bad.

A dark outline of a figure stood in her view, and she looked up in hopes it was one of the people she spent two very happy and joyful years with. But so much for that.

Standing there was one of Riku's old fellow servant, Hojo. He was one of the only servants who would talk to her during work, and he always gave her a smile in the morning. And now, when she compares it to the ones everyone in the house have been giving her, she could tell now it was a fake smile. He had shaggy red hair in the type of messy style you would see skaterboys wear, and he had peircing green eyes. His once pale and perfect face now had blood spatters on the side of his face. His eyes weren't smiling like they used to, no. Now he was out for blood.

"Well, who do we have here?" He asked in a teasing voice, walking over to her with strolling-type steps. "Another one of Raiden's workers?"

Riku scooted back even more, so much she was sitting back against the wall and her back was as straight as a board. He smirked as he continued to stroll to her, making her shiver everytime he took a step. Soon her was in front of her, kneeling down. He stayed like that and Riku continued to play paralyzed, her head down but her eyes wide open.

"Oh, why it's you, Chere!" Hojo said, his voice and eyes showed surprise.

Despite the clueless look on Hojo's face, she knew his intentions. So she mustered up all of her courage and said, "D....Don't call me that!!!!"

"What, did you say to me?" All of her courage flew away like a rocket and left her scared stiff on the floor.

And all of a sudden he had his hand under her chin and jerked her face. Riku was still scared out of her wits, so it kinda hurt when he did that. He smiled and looked down her at cold green eyes and pulled out a knife, making it gleem in the light. He put the tip on the begining of her throat and trailed it down her kneck, over and over again.

"You've grown to be so cute." He commented, making her shiver slightly. He stopped at the middle of her throat and pressed the edge of his knife to her neck, drawing blood.

"I should just take you back home, to the mansion. Master's son wished for you to come back, if you were alive after that little attack. First, should cut you up a little more, or just kill you right now."

_Oh no! Onii-sama and everyone else won't let that happen!...Right?_

But, much to the blonde girls' super surprise, Hojo stood up and the knife fell from his hand and to his side. Riku took this time to scoot away from the teen. Her knees came to her chest as she put both hands to her neck, rying to stop the bleeding. Blood was already slidding down her neck and soaking her pajama shoulder.

She looked up at Hojo to see his his head back slightly and put the back of his hand on his forehead in one dramatic motion. "But, alas, rules are rules. I'm gonna have to kill you right here and now, Chere."

Riku watched as Hojo took out a black gun, one a little like the one Mamoru always cleaned and used in every single mission he went on. He raised it up with both hands, gving a wicked smirk and watched Riku bleed with blood thursty eyes. With wide gold eyes, she watched him finger the triger.

"Bye bye, my little Chere." Hojo said, then-

_BANG!_

Riku shut her eyes and braced up so hard she thought she was going to accidentally choke herself.

But, surprisingly, she didn't feel anything come through her. Instead, she felt something wet and warm splatter across her face. And with that, she opened her eyes.

The gun fell out of Hojo's hand and he fell to his knee's, clutching onto his right hand. Riku looked at him with wide eyes as the blood that was spattered across her face ran down to the floor. Hojo had a hole in his hand, and he was screaming so much each time he took a breath and started again the girl would flinch.

"Riku," Her hrad shot up when she heard the very familiar voice call her name. Len was standing there, looking down at her. He was wearing his uniform, with a black jacket. He also was in the cool stance Mamoru had taught him to when he was doing execution. _It gives it some style_, Mamoru would say. "Come here."

"H-hai." Her voice was shaky as she nodded. She stood up, falling on her but before trying again and suceeding. She ran over to Len and hid behind him, shaking out of her skin as she cllutched to his black jacket.

"You alright?"

"Hai."

"God damn you!" Mamoru shouted, turning to the both. He glared up to Len while the boy just continued to stare down at him. "You won't get away with this! My comrades-"

"Are dead." Len said coldly. He then got ready to pull the trigger. "You wanted to hurt this girl, right? Any last words before you die?"

Riku looked up at Len with slight surprise in her eyes. Len never talked like this before, and it scared her a little more. Len didn't mid that she was clutchign onto her arm sleeve like her life depended on it, he actually kind of liked it Like he was savign the day, and he was gonna be in everyone else's eyes.

"Like I would tell you." Hojo sneered, still clutching onto his hand. "You can't pull that trigger, boy. Oh, and Chere?" Riku looked down at him and stopped shaking, right before he gave her a smile. "I hope you have sweet dreams, Chere."

And that got the girl shaking like a dog again.

Len was furious, at the fact that he was scaring his friend even more and that he was dissing him. And in one second, a bllet went throught Hojo's head and he fell on the floor, dead. His blood was now splattered everywhere, on the curtains and on Len. Riku was hiding behind him, so she didn't get any red on her except for her feet.

Riku didn't say anything anymore, she just buried her head into Len's back, shaking like a leaf still.

Len put his hands to his side and looked over his first kill, at age 10. That was pretty good, too. He then turned his attention to the blonde girl.

"Hey," Len murmured, turning around. Her grip loosened on him for a second, but she continued to hug him when he was facing her. He pulled her face up and started to wipe the blood off of her face with his pajama sleeve. "Are you alright? He didn't touch you or hurt you really bad, right?"

"No," She said, shaking her head as straight as she could. She looked up at him and gave him the best smile she could manage. "I-I'm alright. Thank's for coming, Len-san."

"You can cry, if you want."

She knew she couldn't act strong around Len, he knew just how to get stuff out of her weither she liked it or not. Len let go of her face and she closed her eyes, tears streamed down her face. Her shoulders were shaking uncontrolably, and her cries echoed throughout the house. While she was bawling her eyes out, Len ripped the curtains off of the hanger and drapped it ovver the dead Hojo.

And, soon enough, her tears ran out and her cries died down to shudders and sobs.

"Now now," Len said, holding onto her and patting her on the head. "No need for you to cry anymore. Come on, I think everyone killed the intruders. Let's go meet your Onii-sama and everyone else, okay?"

Riku nodded as she continued to wipe her eyes with her sleeves. Len bent down to give her a ride on his back and she gladly took it, holding onto him. As soon as her feet left the ground he stood up and started to walk the other way, not even minding the dead teenager anymore.

After all, he was about to hurt their innocent little girl.

_~!~_

"Oh my god, there they are!" Zumi's voice called once the two were outside in the rose garden.

Len just stood in the entrance of the garden and let Zumi and Meiko ran to their aid while the older boys walked over. Rin and Miku were alseep in the car that waited at the exit of the rose maze, after doing their job of course. Lim was sitting in the driver's seat of the car, keeping it running just in case.

"Are you two alright?!" Meiko asked, pulling the girl off of Len's back and carrying her. She was petting the girls' head like a concerened mother, and she was soon passed down to Zumi, who did the same thing. "Oh, your shaking like a leaf!"

"Yeah, she's alright." Len said, shrugging a little.

Zumi pulled Riku out of her arms and sat her on a bench, kneeling down on the ground so she could examine the girl throughly. Meiko put her hands on her hips and leaned over, examing her as well.

"Oh!" Zumi said, catchign Raidens attention. The raven-haired boy walked over as Zumi reached out, touching Riku's pale neck. The bleeding had stopped, but her neck was still tenderand she couldn't help but wince. She never got used to pain. "You got cut, you poor thing!!! Are you alright?"

"Yes, Zumi-onee." Riku said, nodding her head in responce. "Len kept me safe. Really, I-"

She froze when she felt something wind around her neck and she looked up to see Raiden put tie the thing. The black velvet ribbon that Raiden usually tied around his arm was gone and around her kneck. SHe smiled after he was done. "Thank you, Onii-sama."

"Your welcome, Ri-chan." The boy smiled back beore walking back to the group of three, in which the two older ones were praising the younger one.

"Good job~!" Mamoru congradulated, patting the blonde boy on his back. "You saved the damsel in distress."

"You got some guts, kid!" Kaito said, laughing a little. "It would've scared the crap out of me if I _volenteered_ and had to face going in there alone."

"Yeah, well-" Len's voice was cut off by the Leader's.

"Baka!!!!" Raiden yelled, smaking the boy with a fist upside his head so hard he fell over. Len sat on the floor and rubbed the back of his head, yellign out "Ow!!!" and looking up at Raiden to see what he did wrong. "You never go into a battlefield alone, even if there is no other choice...."

"But-"

"You didn't let me finish!" Another fist made contact with the back of Len's head and Raiden smiled down at him. "Good job. But your grounded, got it?"

"Aww, really?!" Len asked, pouting. He then shrugged, "Whatever!!!"

He got up and ran to Riku to see if she was truely alright, leaving the three to confind in themselves.

"Len's really growing up and maturing really fast." Mamoru observed.

He watched Len run his hand through Riku's hair repeatedly, talking to her and trying to make her laugh. And he managed to get a little giggle out of her, even if she liked it or not. She was actually surprised he was warming up to her now, after two years.

"Yeah, and he's taking this really well." Kaito said, nodding his head.

"Well, what do you expect from my heir?" Raiden said almost to himself before shrugging and shoving his hands in his pockets. He called, "Come one, you four! Time to go to the hotel before anyone else comes! And we need a early wake up so we could clean the dirt out of the house!"

"Hotel....?" Riku asked, looking at Len. She ignored the dirt comment that came from her brother.

"Yeah." Len said, nodding. "We go to this fancy Hotel and stay there just in case we can't live in our house. It's really cool, Ri-chn. You'll like it so much you wouldn't care if you couldn't go outside, promise. Come on before your Onii-sama hits me again."

Riku laughed and grabbed onto Len's hand, hopping off the bench and following him to the car. Zumi an Meiko aww'ed at them and followed as well.

Once Raiden helped Riku into the large car and Len followed after, they sat in the back. Riku leaned up against Len and he leaned his head on her head. They talked about how they were going to spend their time at the hotel, since she couldn't go out and he could, and they looked out at the bright city lights.

Soon she fell asleep after chattering her contiousness away, curled up next to Rin for warmth but one of her hands were still clutched onto Len's.

Looking out into the nightlife of the town, Len thought about his actions that night.

How he was scared that Hojo actually hurt Riku badly. He actually got scared most of the time when somthing happens to her, even when she does it herself. But she took it well, maybe because she knew this would happen eventually. He was happy he could keep his promise with Raiden. Even if she got hurt just a little, she didn't die.

He protected their Hime-sama, his full time mission.

He smiled to himself as he drifted to sleep. He laid his head opposite of Riku's and clutched both of his hands onto one of her small ones with the same strenghth she had with him.

_I protected my Hime-sama....._

_~#~_

**Okay dokay!!!!**

**I think I have writers block waaaaay too much for my own good. But I still got it done, friends! Claps for everyone!!! Anyway, this is it! See ya next chapter~!**

**Oh yeah! Please READ AND REVIEW~! Mind the underlined words. Would you?! Pweeeeze?!! Im on my knee's~!**

**Anyway~ Me, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ball

Another year and a half went by, and the blonde girl had changed only slightly. Her hair was now a little bit longer and even more taken care of, going down her back once more. Her light eyes were still childish, dispite the insident with Hojo and the fact that every other week someone comes home with someone else's blood on them.

Outside the window winter gray clouds covered the sky and the sun, but it surely wasn't going to rain that day. The dazed girl looked up out the window from her seat on the library table, her chin resting on her palm as she slumped over the table. She had just got done with her lessons for the day when Lim started to get ready to go out.

"I'm going to go pick up everyone else from school early. Then Me and Raiden will be going on a assignment that has nothing to do witht he bosses." Lim imformed, following the 12-year-old out of the library exit and to the large intrance of the house. She stared up at him and waited for his other comments. "Raiden is upstairs in his room getting ready, so please don't bother him. He needs his rest for tonight also, so keep quiet. I don't want him stressed for tonite."

"Alright, Lim-onii." Riku said, nodding as Lim patted her on the head.

He walked out the front door and down the white gravel walkway, towards his car. She kept her hands folded in front of her as she watched from the open door, and once he was in the car she raised her hand and waved, "Have a safe trip!"

He waved back and drove off into the small forest path.

Now Riku was all alone, nothing but the large house and her brother snoring up a storm upstairs. She walked to the closed off study instead of her room, and it looked the same it had always been. Raiden's red velvet grandfather chair was still in it's rightful place, and the black ebony piano was still there was well. Heavy black curtains covered the window's only a little light managed to get through the fabric. She yawned, raising her hand and waving it off slightly. The couches seemed very comfortable and inviting right now.

She ran to the couch she first layed on, the one Raiden had put her in when she had fainted that one time. She had napped on it countless times, but she only did when everyone was gone. She layed on her side and bent her legs slightly, snuggling against the cussions and pillow slightly.

She soon fell asleep on her side like a child with her earphones playing a head in her head, her plam facing up as if waiting for a hand to take it.

~.~

"Okay, now you all know the drill." Lim said to the teenagers as Raiden yawned, both were wearing black slacks and their long black coats. The kids were in the public living room, you know, not the private one but the one where when you have company. The house was old and wierd like that.

Miku and Rin were painting eachother's nails clear. Zumi was talking into her cellphone, talking to a boy from her highschool while Meiko was sitting beside her on the couch, drinking a wine cooler. Kaito, Mamoru, and Len were al playing a racing video game on the t.v. set, bumping an pushing and trying to get the other to mess up. They all ignored them for a second.

"HEY!!"

All of them looked up from what they were doing and Zumi said into ther phone "I'll talk to you later" and closing her phone. Raiden sighed heavily with annoyance and rubbed the back of his black head, yawning once again. "Listen up! So troublesome...."

"We won't be back until tommorow." Lim continued, grateful his friend helped him a little. "You know the drill. If anyone suspisious is in the area, if they are one of the Boss's Lackes kill them ont he spot. No parties, Mamoru."

"What?!" Mamoru said, raising a fist in protest. "Why do you point me out and not Meiko!? She's more likely since she's the underaged alcoholic here!"

"Oh, shut it shaggy." Meiko scoffed.

"Bite me, big boobs!" Mamoru spat back, sticking out his tounge.

"Hey now."Raiden said, now fully awake. The two huffed and looked away from eachother an Raiden sighed once more. "I don't care if you stay up late, but don't make any noise and try not to waist the electric bill. Also, make sure Riku is in bed as well. I don't want her walking around like she did last night and hurt herself again."

He ment that the night before Riku woke up and was careful not to wake up everyone else. She walked out the garden and fell on the roses, cutting herself up on the leg a little bit. Raiden, being as protective as she is, freaked out that morning when he saw the bloodied napkin she forgot to burn, and Len freaked out when he went to go wake her up and saw bandaged skilfully wrapped around her leg.

Len blinked when he sat his control down and looked around. He looked at where she would usually be at teis time of day, sitting next to Zumi and letting her mess with her semi-long hair or with Miku and Rin, letting them do whatever to her as well. But he didn't see his fruit-loving girl anywhere.

"Excuse me for a sec. Gotta go to the bathroom~" Len said getting up and almost sprinting out the door.

He stopped and looked out of the window and to the rose maze, she was nohwere to be seen. He quickened his pace, only because he was worried. She knew she shouldn't be wandering alone, and if she was outside she knew she shouldn't go out without telling one of the members. He passed the study doors in a hurry, only to stop in his tracks and took a step back.

Looking inside the door, which was cracked open, he could hear the music to the song "Dancing in the Velvet Moon".

He creaked the door open to almost see nothing. He stumbled over some shoes as he walked in and tried to get to the curtain covered window in one peice. Once he found the window, he opened the curtain and gray light washed in, revealing the small girl laying on the couch asleep.

She was still curled up on her side, one hand to her chest and her knees close to her to keep herself warm. Her bangs flew across her cheeks and forehead lazily. Her other hand was away from her face, the wrist bending and hanging off the side of the couch. Her face was as peaceful as ever, she must've been having a good dream.

Len sighed, she knew she shouldn't be wearing a skirt in the winter. But he smiled nevertheless, looking down at her. She looked just like she did when she was no older then 8, sleeping anywhere without a care in the world.

He nelt down onto both of his knee's and removed the large earphones from her ears, the song now changed to "Ike Lenka". She stirred slightly, wanting the song back in her head. She loved songs like those, confessions, lovesickness, the kind that could either make you jump up and sing along with a fast heartbeat or break down and cry.

He reached out and took her limp hand in both of hers, warming it up. "Hey. Wake up."

"......."

"Hime-sama." He whispered in her ear, he was sure she would wake up with that. She didn't care if people talked about her in that sense, but she hated being called Hime-sama or princess directly. "Hime-sama, wake up."

"Ngh...." She moaned, stirring some more before walking up. Her eyes opened half way and revealed dazed gold eyes. She blinked a couple of times until the bluriness went away, then she realized it was Len who was kneeling in front of her. "Len? What time did you get here? Did Onii-sama leave already?"

"No, he didn't." Len answered, shakign his head and standing up. "Let's go to him, shall we?"

He held out his free hand for her's and she took it, standing up with no feeling in her legs whatsoever. He continued to have his grip on her right hadn as he pulled her through the big mansion, her trailing behind him while rubbing one eye.

Soon they were at the front, where everyone was talking to Raiden and Lim before they left for their assignment. Raiden was showing off his new gun to Mamoru and Kaito, who were staring with jealousy and wanting to try and shoot something with it while the girls talked to Lim about the details of the mission. Raiden noticed the two coming back from whereever and didn't question. He didn't notice that they let go of hands while they walked.

Riku left Len's side and walked up to Raiden, holding up her hands like a child and yawning.

"Still tired?" Raiden asked before excepting the request, pulling her up and holding her.

Since she was still as frail and delicate, he could still hold her with one arm dispite the fact she was almost 13. He rocked from side to side, like a parent trying to lull a child to sleep. And it was working, she closed her eyes and rested her head on her shoulder, falling asleep.

Since Raiden didn't trust Mamoru enough to hold Riku anymore (he dropped her once), and Kaito was eating ice cream and Meiko might've had one too many wine coolers, he handed the sleeping girl to Zumi, who held her close.

"Let her sleep for a while longer," Raiden advised after her kissed his sister on the forehead. "Then wake her up and take her a bath-"

"OOh! Can I take a bath with her?!" Rin asked, waving her hand in the air franticly.

"I....don't care. Now shush." Raiden said while thinking, _Aren't you a little too old to request that?_ He then said a couple of other words and left with Lim into the dangerous world outside the rose garden walls.

"Well, I'm hungry." Mamoru said, rubbing the back of his shaggy head and walking towards the kitchen. "Hey Miku, wanna make some spagetti with me?"

"Okay!" Miku said, running after him. "As long as I can throw noodles at the walls, I'm all up for it!"

The two dissappeared into the kitchen, Meiko wanting to do the sauce so she could but her special ingredient that made it taste good, Voldka! Kaito followed soon after, wanting another tube of ice cream.

"Come one, you two." Zumi said, laughing under her breath as she headed towards the stairs. As soon as she got up to the floor where their bedrooms were at, she handed Riku to Len, telling him to hold her until she came back with Riku's clothes.

Rin and Len sat on a bench that was placed on one side of the hallway walls, waiting for Zumi to return. Rin was chatting up a storm about some guy that wanted to ask her out, while Len dozed off. Riku was asleep in his lap, and he started to play with a strand of her hair as he thought.

"Nm...."

He looked down do see the curled up girl open her eyes slightly, he could tell she was still out of it by the way her eyes were clouded. Len took this chance to get her off of his lap, if she saw this she would blush and start protesting. Rin watched as her brother stand up and sit the girl down on his warm seat, and she was now fully awake.

"Whaaa..?" Riku asked, rubbing one eye as she looked up at Len. She yawned. "I feel asleep again?"

"Yes, have you been getting enough sleep?" Len asked, watching Rin scoot over and lean closer to the girl so she could fix her hair.

"Of course I am!" Riku said, nodding and messing up what Rin called, "Perfect Bangs". Rin told her to be still and she obeyed, not moving her head. Her held out her hand to Len, her index finger almost touching his nose. "How about you, Len?"

"Of course." He said, smiling down at her and messing up her hair.

"THAT'S IT!" Rin growled, getting up and trying to strangle Len. But he starte running in circles, and Rin couldn't catch him if she tried hard enough. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"That's enough, you two." Zumi said, laughing and appearing beside Riku. The girl looked up to see that Zumi had her an Rin's pajama's in her other arm as Zumi grabbed Riku's hand and helped her up. "Let's go take a bath, Ri-chan."

"Alright, Onee-chan!" Riku said, trying to sound happy about that.

Zumi sighed as she watched Rin adn Len play and then grabbed Rin's collar, dragging her towards the huge bathroom. "Come on, girly!"

"Bye Len!" Riku said, waving over her shoulder before turning to look straight ahead.

Len sighed, he was jealous because Rin still could take bathes with Riku. But, as Raiden had said, he's too old to take baths with Riku and Rin anymore.

~.~

"There, you're all nice and clean, Ri-chan!" Zumi said, taking a step back to look at her masterpeice.

Riku was standing in the middle of Meiko's room, where Zumi had put her. Her blonde hair was soaking wet but smeeled very good, and it stuck to her back a little. She had on a white nightgown that where her knee's started with spaggeti straps. She was instantly glomped by Meiko, who was now drunk with the help from about 18 peach wine coolers.

"So small. Sooooo kawaaaii!" Meiko cooed, rubbing her short brunette head against the younger girls' wet blonde hair.

She had her arms wound around Riku's neck a little too tightly, so she had her hands over Meiko's arms so she could have some air go through her lungs. Miku laughed as she brushed Rin's hair, who was jealous that she didn't glomp Riku first. Zumi was on the phone now, talking of flirting or whatever to the boy she was talking to before. She laughed as well, and then closed her cellphone.

"I know, she is huh?" Zumi agreed, nodding her head.

"Yep!" Meiko smiled childishly before the two fell on the bed. Riku squeaked and looked up to ee Meiko's eyes were closed. _Oh my god she's dead!_ was what she first thought until the Meiko let out a sleepy sigh with wine coller breath in her face. Riku coughed.

"Welp, I think Meiko's waisted." She laughed, while Riku struggled to get out of Meiko's grip. "You know what that means-"

"SLEEP OVER!!!" Miku cheered, her and Rin running and jumping into Meiko's large bed.

Zumi laughed and did the same, putting her phone on vibrate before hoping in. She turned off the lights and layed in the middle, Miku and Rin beside her, andd Meiko beside Rin. Riku was on the far side, thankful Meiko waas holding her with a tight grip. If she hadn't, the poor girl would've fallen flat on her face.

She couldn't sleep.

Meiko was mumbling and cursing in her sleep, so it was kinda hard to fal asleep. So she just stared outside Mieko's uncoverd window. The Moon wasn't out and there was thunder and lightning. She hated that. Don't get her wrong, she liked rain, but the thunder and lihgtning just ruined the melody the rain gives off.

Riku continued to stare at it in a daze until lightning flashed, then she flinched. Then she felt herself being set free.

"Eh? Oh n-!" And she was face down on the floor with a painful _BANG! _

She instantly shot up on her hands and knee's to see if she had woken up anyone, but only Miku had stired and turned. She sighed with relief and stood up, making sure she didn't cut or hurt herself in the process. And with the quietness of a cat, she tip-toed past the girls and opened the door successfully.

Closing it behind her, she ran down the barely lit hallway. Another crash of thunder and lightning was heard and she jumped three feet in the air beofre stopping and then dodging to the most familiar. She opened the door.

"L-Len...?" She whispered, peeking her head into the door. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah," Len said, turning on his nightstand lamp and sitting up. He rubbed his eye and ran a hand through his hair before holding out one hand lazily. "What's wrong? I thought you were sleeping in Meiko's room with the rest of the girls."

She explained what had happened when he wasn't with her as she walked towards him. Len stiffled a chuckled and she huffed. "It's not funny. It really hurt my head. And now the lightnings' making it worse."

"I know you're afraid. Come on, your gonna freeze your butt off if you just stand there."

She took his hand and he helped her up on the bed, opening the sheets so she could slide in. She rested her head on Rin's pillow and Len rested his on his own. Len rested their hands inbetween their heads. Riku's grip was tight, she was still afraid.

"Just close your eyes and go to sleep now." Len whispered, petting her head. She closed her eyes and sure enough in about two minutes she was breathing deep but regularly. The 14-year-old smiled to himself as he soon fell asleep as well.

~!~ Next Morning.~!~

"Nemh...." Riku yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked out to see that the clouds still ahven't gone away after the storm.

She rubbed her eyes and looked over lazily to Len, who was still beside her. He was still asleep, and if he wasn't awake, then no one else was either. She took this chancce to see if her Onii-sama and Lim were back.

She climbed off the bed with success and ran to the door, closing it behind her. She ran quietly all the way down the long and wide hallway until she was at the double doors, and opened them slightly.

Lim was sitting on the left side of Raiden's bed, doing something with the raven-haired boys' arm. He plucked a bullet out from a wound and tappe the pliers on a white glass bowl that was sitting on the floor next to his feet. Raiden winced, but that was all.

Riku wanted to sneak in quietly and her plan was ruined because she sneezed.

"Ri-chan!" Both boys said in unison, turning to look at her.

She smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously, running over to them. She stood next to Lim and clutched onto Raiden's bedsheets. "Are you alright, Onii-sama?!?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." He said, smiling and patting Riku's blonde hair. He pointed to himself with the arm that Lim wasn't leaning over and working on. "It's just flesh wounds, nothing complicated. Nothing you should worry about!"

"I should worry about it!" Riku said, huffing and crossing her arms. "I want to help, Lim-onii. What can I do?"

"You can dress Raiden's wounds on this arm, I'm finished with it." Lim said, standing up and tossing a roll of bandages to Riku.

She stumbled and almost dropped it as Lim walked past her and started to work on the other arm, and she finally caught it. She sat on the side of the bed and started to wrap up her brothers' arm as he talked to Lim. She didn't eavesdrop, like she usually did, because it sounded too serious-

"Hey Ri-chan." She looked up to see Riaden looking own at her. "Are you tired of staying only here? Would you like to get out, even if it's only for one night?"

_Um....?? _"Sure. It would be kinda cool, Onii-sama." She said, nodding. Raiden sighed and they both looked at her contently, and she felt like she couldn't breath with all the attention.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure Onii-sama!"

"Go get Len for me." He said, turning away. "And make sure you don't wake up anyone else, alright?"

"Right!" She said, saluting him and climbing off of the bed. She then ran to the door, opening it slightly and slipped out, turning her back to the hallway an closing the door veerrry softly. Once she heard a small _Click_ she sighed in relief, hangling her head and happy she got out of that stiff room.

"Hime-sama!" Riku jumped three feet in the air and turned around, squeaking when she reconized the voice.

Len was jogging down the hallway, towards her. He had the most worried face she had ever seen, and once he was up to her he grabbed her hand. "Why did you wake me up when you woke up? What're you doing out here in only that? It's freezing out here, and you know you can't bother your brother this early in the morning."

"B-But, Len!" She said, tugging on his hand so he would stop pulling her away. He stopped and turned to her, looking down at her for a explaination. "Onii-sama want's to talk to both of us. Right now."

Len blinked, "Um....Alright. Let's go."

She nodded and he opened the door, walking in with her hand still in his as he stopped so she could close the door with her free hand. They then walked together to the now lounging Raiden. He looked hesitant, something his sister had never seen in his face before.

And it kinda scared her.

"Is there something wrong?" Len asked, blinking as he stared straight at Raiden with a face all buisness. They were standing so close together so Lim wouldn't see their holding hands. His hand was squeezing onto hers like he would never let go no matter what would happen and she just let him do what he pleased.

"No, I actually got something for you two to do. A assignment." They both looked up in shock, Len more than Riku. Raiden looked at his hands and then raised his hands, patting both of their blonde heads. "I want you to go to this one party and represent me. As you can see, I can't go to the party in my assumed condition."

"A party?!" Riku asked, her eyes bright. "I've never been to a party as a guest before.....!"

Lim stood up and walked to Riku, putting his hands on her shoulders and steering her away. Lim sat her on the window seat and told her about the stuff that could happen, and loosely described how it would go. Since the girl had been cooped up in the house this whole time, she almost forgot how other houses looked like.

"What brought this up?" Len asked, looking at Raiden. Len was shocked that Raiden would just up and let the girl go out in public just like that, with no warning at all. "Are the others going?"

"Yes, but only to keep surveillance." Raiden said, nodding. Len sat next to Raiden as he explained. "I was supposed to come to the party as apart of a meeting between me, the leader, and a subordinate in another town. But, I can't go like this, now can I? Plus, it'll be her 13th birthday in a day or two. So, I'll just let my little girl go enjoy herself for at least tonight. She deserves it, it's been about six years since she had been out, not including that one time two years ago. So, do you agree with me, Len?"

"……" Len was quiet at first. What would happen if something went wrong? He knew that his leader wasn't telling him everything, maybe because Riku could overhear something that she shouldn't hear. He averted his eyes. "Yes, Leader-sama."

Len looked over to see that Lim was texting someone as Riku was leaning out the window, the wind blowing slightly through her hair. And, soon after Lim closed his phone shut, Zumi came walking in.

Riku looked around to Zumi and blinked, wondering when Zumi had woken up. The black haired girl smiled down at the younger blonde and pulled the blonde into a lazy hug, thinking _I really need to get more hours of sleep_~.

"I heard your going to the party as well!" Zumi said with a drozy smile still on her face. Riku smiled and nodded, and Lim held out her hand in his to Zumi, which she took. "Come on, dear. Let's get you ready for the party!"

"Already?!" Riku asked, blinking in surprise as Zumi tugged her along past her older brother and her best friend. She reached out to Len who just stayed in his spot. "No, no, no, no! It's too early! Len, help me~ Noooo-!"

Then the door closed, muffled by Riku's yells of protest. Len sighed at her childishness and Raiden just laughed as Lim sighed and shaked his head.

"I love that girl!" Raiden laughed. He then looked at Lim. "Hey, Lim. Get Len fitted into a tux, stat."

"WHAT?!" Len asked, sweatdropping. Lim hovered over the blonde boy as he shook his head wildly. "No! No! No! No way!"

Then, Mamoru and Kaito came out of nowhere and pounced on the 14-year-old boy as well, and it was about three hours before the two blondes even considered stopping with the struggle.

!~!~!

Len sighed as she leaned against the wall, his hands stuffed halfway into his pockets.

He had his tux on after a hour or two of fighting, and ended up putting it on anyway. The reason was because Riku would be embarassed that she had to wear a dress and Len wouldn't put on his tux and join in. He had black tux plants and his jacket drapped over his arm, it was too early to get fully dressed. He had on a dress shirt and a vest, his yellow tie hanging out. He looked so cool with his outfit on, if girls from his school was there, they would be drooling over him.

He sighed once more before he heard the door beside him open, making him open his blue eyes.

Rin walked out, looking out rom the left wall to the right, where Len was. She smiled an stepped out, her regular shorts and yellow tank top. She closed the door behind her and strolled to Len, smilng.

"You look so handsome, Len-chan!" Rin teased, making Len scoff and look away with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever." He huffed, making Rin laugh.

She grabbed Len's hand and lead him to the door, opening it and closing it behind her. Len looked around Zumi's room, he hadn't been in her room for a long time. Rin giggled as she walked into the other room connected to Zumi's. "Wait here, Len-chan. ZUMI-CHAN~"

Len sat on the window seat as he waited for his twin to alow him to come in. And, sure enough, when he opened his eyes again Rin was back in the room and leading him into the other room.

And dancing with eachother was Zumi and the dressed up Riku.

She was wearing a dress, for the first time in a long time. It was white, the skirt stopping right at her knee's. Light blue stitches on the off the shoulder sleeves and at the end of the skirt, and a light blue ribbon was on the side of her head and light blue flats on her feet. She looked like a little doll, she might as well have been.

Riku heard the door close and she turned her head to look over her shoulder, smiling at who she saw. She turned away from the window and ran to him, looking up at him with her childish little smile. "Len! Your in a tux!"

"Yeah, well, your wearing a dress!" Len countered, looking away and blushing at his childishness.

"Aaaw!" Zumi cooed, and the two turned to her_. Snap!_ went off the camera shutter. The two blushed deep red and Rin laughed, Zumi holding up the digital camera. "For future references, and for Raiden!"

"Whaaa!?" Riku said, blushing even redder. She didn't want her in a dress for future reference! "B-But-"

"Shhh. Hime-sama." Len said, making her blink. "I'll delete it later."

The girl smiled and nodded, completely and utterly grateful an happy that Len understood how she felt.

~!~

"Len, I'm nervous!" Riku admited, just outside the fairly large mansion.

The mansion was far grander than the one she had worked for long ago. All of the lights were on, even the ones on the top floor. Butlers were parking cars while the richly dressed party guests made their way to the large double doors. Riku immediatly felt under dressed, she didn't have pearls or dimoands or anythign of the sort, and Len didn't have any kind og fancy pocket watch and chain.

She was clinging to Len's hand with both of hers, just like she did when she was a child. He stopped right at the doorway and let go of her hands, putting both of his on her shoulders.

"Now, Riku. You should be excited!" Len said, smiling down at her. When she gave him the _'I'm having second thoughts!'_ look, he chuckled under his breath and said. "Okay, after I meet with this guy I'll call Lim and we'll be right out. Don't worry, Hime-sama. I'll protect you."

"Oh...Okay." Riku said, then blushed. "And don't call me Hime-sama!!!"

Len laughed and grabbed her hand again, pulling her into the mansion. She wasn't surprised at the wonderfull ballroom, it was just like the one they had at home, but this one was a little shinier than theirs. And, there was also a balcony that over looked the dane floor, there was probably a floor up there too, because peopel were up ther eas well.

People were already dancing the waltz as the musicians played. As soon as the song ended and the music slowly dissapeared, so did Len.

"I have to go." Len said, laughing at Riku when she wouldn't let go of his hand. He leane in and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back. Don't move anywhere!"

And he was gone. He left the golden-eyed girl blushing a deep red and sipping a glass of cider. It must've been, since it didn't taste like wine (Meiko's fault). She looked as the couples started to dance again, and then started to doze off under the spell of the music.

"Hey." She blinked, a head of dark brown hair blocking her view of the floor.

It was a boy, about 15, with short-ish dark chocolate brown hair and weirdish rich violet ones. He was dressed waaay better then Len, so he must've been apart of the rich crowd. He had his hand in front of hiim in a grand jesture.

"Well, hello." He said, talking directly to Riku. She blinked, looking down at his hand and then back at his face. He was _so......Dreamy_!!!! Now she new how Rin felt with that one guy from a boy band. "I'm Suzuka, what's your name?"

"Im.......Uh..."Riku heasitated for a second, her hand coming up from her side. She then smiled. "I'm Riku!" She mentally kicked herself at what she said._ I'm so dead......_

"Nice to meet you, Miss Riku." Suzuka smiled and grabbed her hand, kissing it. The girl blushed a a light pink, but she shook her head and tried to calm herself down as he stood up again. "You're very cute, you know. Are you here with anyone?"

"I'm here with my...Friend." Riku said, nodding her head and looking down at her hand. Suzuka was still holding it.

"I see, would you like to dance?" He asked, smiling once more. She felt like she would melt to the floor.

"I-I......can't. I d-don't know h-how to dance." She muttered.

But by the time she stuttered the words Suzuka was already leading her to the dance floor. With the hand he was holding he put it up in the air and put his free hand on her waist after putting her hand on his shcoulder. "Here, then. I'll show you."

"B-B-But....!"

He started to dance and she just had to follow, or else she would lookk like a fool. She looked to teh side to see girls' Suzuka's age glaring at her, and she looked down and flushed again. He laughed slightly and reassured her that she was doing a grand job, making her cheeks even hotter. But soon, she got the hand of the dance stepps and was doing even better, she even looekd up at Suzuka and smiled a bit. She was content, until-

"Hey!" She stopped right in her tracks. She knew that voice! She stoppe dancing and her smiling face turned red again as she inched her head to the left. Oh no.....

Len was standing on the side, huffing slightly. She knew he was looking for her, and she instantly felt embarassed. The blue-eyed boy looked at her, and then to Suzuka. She didn't see it, but his eyes hardened. Then he did the unexpected.

He atuallly ran through the dancing crowd and to her.

"Hime-sama!" He called, making everyone who twirled around them looked their way. Even the musicians were interested, but they kept playing their song.

"L-Len!" Riku stuttered, breakign away from Suzuka, much to his dismay. Suzuka glared at Len as the taller blonde stopped in front of the younger girl. She flailed, tryign to explain, "I-I was just."

"Hime-sama." Len repeated, then did something he never did before and would never do in public.

He grabbed one of Riku's hnd and knelt down to one knee, his other hand across his chest. He bent his hed down and kissed her hand. He looked like a servant bowing to his master. And this scene wooed the ladies, Riku more than anyone. She was blushing beet red with her free hand clutching onto the cloth of her dress.

Len stood up and smiled down at Riku. He reached up and put one hand gently behing her head, sayin. "Hime-sama, you were suppoused to stay put."

"I-I'm sorry, Len! I won't do it again!" Riku sputtered, still embarassed as she looked down slightly, dazed._ Is Len mad?! He would never put up some twisted kind of fanservice!!! Huwaaaa!_

And on the meantime, while Riku was in her own mind and looking down, Len smiled happily. He looked up at Suzuka, who was staring back down at Len with a mad look. Len just smirked against RIku's hair and then parted slightly, saying, "We should get you something to eat."

"Yeah, okay." Riku said, snapping out of her lala land. She looked back at Suzuka as Len pulled her away from the dance floor, he was walking the other way with his hands in his pockets. Riku turned her head and tried to catch up with Len, trying to ignore the stares from couples they dodged and passed.

Suzuka, who was heaing ot oneof the great stairwells, pulled out a cellphone and put it up to his ear. His frown turned into another one of those wiked grins and he said. "Yep....it's on."

~!~

"L-Len, are you mad at me?" Riku asked, looking down at her ice cream as she poked it with a spoon.

They were sitting on another stairwell, looking out at everyone who was dancing in and socializing. Riku didn't want to go back with them and get stared at the rest of the night. She was happy that the people in the second floor didn't see the scene.

Len blinked as he looked up from his crepe, tilting his head. He smiled a little, "No, I'm not mad at all. Why would you think that?"

"Because you acted weird down there." Riku said, blushing slightly.

Len smiled at how embarassed she was and patted her hair, chuckling again. "It was just a show,"_ Also to show that guy that he shouldn't mess with what's mi-!_ He stood up and held out his hand. "Think nothing of it. Want to go to the second floor and dance for a bit before Lim picks us up?"

Riku blinked and looked up, smiling and taking his hand. "Yeah, one more! Let's go!"

He pulled her up to her feet and she dusted off the bottom of her dress with her free hand as he lead her to the dance was people on this floor, and they were all older than the two. She let Len lead her wherever they were dancing the steps too, and she really didn't know Len could dance like this before. It just goes to show what he does when he's not hanging around her.

"I didn't know you could dance like this before Len! Your good." She commented, smiling. Len blushed a light pink before adding. "It makes me feel like I'm dancing with a old man~"

"Hey, don't make fun of me." He said, glaring down at her as she laughed a little. "I could be dancing with other girls instead of you, you know."

Riku blinked, realizing that the fact was true. The hand that was on the boys' shoulder clutched onto his shoulder unconsiously, her head down sightly and her eyes were kind of dazed. This made Len think twice about what he had said.

"Listen, I-" Len stopped what he was saying and his eyes grew alert. He stopped dancing and clung the girl to his chest, making her blink and blush a light red.

She pulled away from him and looked up, "Len, wha-?!"

_**BANG!**_

Screams drowned out Riku's question as other shots went into the air. People rushed outside and the people on the second dancefloor scrambled to get downstairs. They didn't care if they knocked the two kids apart from eachother, making Len move back witih the bodies and Riku fall down on the ground away from the crowd.

"Riku!" She winced and rubbed her butt as Len tried to fight the people who were trying to get downstairs, calling her name and trying to get past them. But she didn't hear him through the screams and the shots.

She didn't look at him, instead, she looked at the shadow that was over her. She blinked and the cloaked figure held out a hand, grabbing hers and helping her up. Len's eyes widened. She kenw never to go with someone he didn't know. She stood up and the figure pulled her to a run the other way, deeper into the house.

One of the men got tired of his struggling and picked up Len, following the others down as he protested. "I need to get her! Let me go! Riku!!!"

But she was gone.

-:-

"Mr. Suzaku's hurt?" Riku asked, holding onto her skirt with her free hand as she tried to keep up with the cloaked figures' sprint. She didn't see the guys face, but she knew she reconized the voice from somewhere.

"Yes, you gotta help him!" The guy said, not turning around. Riku stumbled a bit and almost slipped, the shoes she had didn't have heels and also didn't have a grip on the floor. "He's in need of you! Just down this hallway!"

Riku blinked when the guy stopped and pushed her down the hallway, making her stumble even more. She blinked at the end of the hallway. It was a dead end, and no Suzaku. She turned to see Suzaku with his hands coming towards her. She backed up.

"Wah!?" She ran past him but didn't get far, because her eyes and mouth was covered by a cloth. She felt dizzzy all of a sudden, and even though her eyes were open, she felt her vision slipping away.

_Len!_

-:-

Len ran down the hallway, smoke now surpoundign the house. It was on fire now, and he was lucky to get away from the man who tired to "save" him. The loaked figure from before was walking the other way, his back turned to the blonde assasin. Len's fury took the better of him and-

**_BANG!_**

Len shot Suzaku right in the back of the head, two bodies fall to the floor. Wait....two!?

"Riku!" Len yelled as he saw the end of Riku's dress skirt under the spread black cloak. He ran and pushed the body of Suzaku off fo the girl and stared at her before kneeling down to his knees and pulled her to him.

She had no scratch on her whatsoever. _No cuts anywhere, Thank god!_ And she was breathing, even better!

He slapped her cheek lightly, trying to wake her up ."Hime-sama! Hime-sama! Wake up!"

"Hm....?" Riku's small voice said as she opened her eyes slowly. Len smiled and let out a great sigh of reliief, holding the younger blonde girl to his chest.

"Oh, Ri-chan! You're awake!" He exclaimed happily, as she blinked with her cheek on his heart. He grabbed her by the shoulders and rested his forehead on hers. "Don't ever leave my sight again! I was so worried about-"

"Len...?" He stopped his ranting when she touched his face. He looked down into her eyes. She was looking at him, but not _at_ him. His eyes widened as he hugged her and clutched onto her until someone could come with them. Her chin on his shoulder, she continued to look straight ahead, her mouth open.

"L-Len....How come...I can't see?"

-:-

**Cliff hanger~! OMG! 0.0**

**Anyway, please READ AND REVIEW! The double R&R. Pease?! **

**Okay, well, see ya next chapter!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion

Lim stoof up straight from the bed, putting the bandage roll on the nightstand table. The person he was examing wasn't Raiden this time, but it was their own little girl, Riku.

They were in her _new_ room after the accident at the huge now-burnt-down mansion. Everyone was worried about her, and didn't know what to do about it. Lim and Kaito were in a mission at the time, but Lim came back immediatly when he heard the news.

Riku had on a her white spaggetti strap nightgown with the covers just below her shoulders. As she slept her hands fell on the pillow on the side of her face, she looked normal. But the sad part was that under her bangs bandages wound around her eyes.

"She''ll be alright." Lim informed, nodding his head. "It'll be awhile before she can see again. Just don't take the bandaged off of her eyes and she'll be just fine."

Zumi smiled and let out a sigh relief, sitting by Riku's side. Meiko was on the other side of the blind girl, sobbing happily and patting Riku's head like she was her own child. Kaito sighed in relief and Mamoru smirked and clapped slightly, startling Riku slightly. Rin was sleeping beside Riku, and Miku was trying to comfort Meiko.

Lim nodded to them and walked towards the door that lead out of the room, where the cold-looking Raiden and the distant eyed Len.

"What is it?" Radien asked, refering to what happened to his little sister,

"It a rare poison that has to be injected through blood. It attacks the eyes and weakens the mucles for a certin amount of days, and how frail our girl is, it will take awhile." Lim informed Raiden, not looked at Len. "She has been temporarily blinded. But the poison will soon fade away and she'll get her eyesight back. Nothing to worry about. But she can't see light for awhile after the poison fades, it'll ruin her eyesight permenatly if she does."

Len just stared at the people who were whispering around the two sleeping girls with emotionless eyes. It was all his fault. His Hime-sama has become blind because of his clumsiness.

Raiden dissmissed Lim and the black haired college student headed back to the front of the house so he could get ready for nightschool. The scarlet eyed leader growled under his breath and walked into the room.

"Len." Raiden muttered under his breath low enough for the blonde teenager would only hear. He narrowed his eyes slightly and had a scowl on his face. "I don't want you to talk to my sister for awhile."

Len's straight stare turned shoked as his eyes widened when he heard the order.

"No, don't even go into her room. I advise you don't see her, alright?"

Len almost talked back, but the bedroom door slammed in his face before he could say anything. He frowned slightly and ran away from the room, down the hallway and out of the house until he was in the forest. He breathed heavily as his knee's gave out and he fell to his knee's on the floor.

His eyes drooped down as he thought about not seeing Riku's smile or hearing her voice for more than three days. He frowned and flinced, his eyes stinging as he covered his eyes and hung his head.

"I'm so sorry....."

-:-

Raiden walked in right when Rin and Riku woke up. Riku still wasn't accustomed to seeing only back, and freaked out in her mind for a second. She let Rin help her too a sit and put her hands on her lap, and she blinked in the bandage tha covered her eyes.

"Ri-chan, your going to be alright!" Zumi said in the darkness. Riku shook her head as she heard voices bounce from everywhere.

"Ri-chan, you look soo cute~!" Miku said, trying to cheer her up.

"You took one hell of a hit, Ri." Mamoru said, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You want some icec ream?" Kaito asked, making Riku smile a little. Whatever the situation was, Kaito always wanted ice cream.

A hand brushed against her cheek and she perked up slightly, smiling and leaning against the hand like a little kitten. _Len!_ But the hand wasn't as soft as Len's were.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" It was Raidens' voice.

"No, onii-sama." Her smile faded slightly and she shook her head.

She wanted Len there instead! She wanted to apoligize for leaving Len and going with Suzaku. For all the trouble she might've put him in with her brother. She took the hand off of her cheek and held it, looking at the direction she thought her brother was.

"Onii-sama, where's Len?"

"Yeah, where is he?" Rin asked, holding onto my other arm.

Brothers' hand slipped away from mine and she heard foosteps, whispering, then somone left her room an closed the door.

"Well, sweety." She heard Meiko instead, so it scraced her what she might say. Her brother never let anyone tell her something so important to her. "Len isn't going to come and see you for awhile...."

"......" Her face was as smooth as marble. _What?_

-:-

She turned thirteen without being able to see or hear Len a couple of days later

It's been a couple of days since she'd been locked up in her room, and she's already itching to stand up, run back to Len's room, and jump into his bed and sleep forever.

But she couldn't, and she knew it too well. But the assasination group couldn't stop her from trying. They might as well tied her hands to the headboard to stop and keep her from wandering around her room and tripping over somehing.

Usually she wouldn't act like this, I guess she was annoyed by the fact that Len hasn't come to see me yet.

She had nothing to do but ponder and fantasize about her future while laying down and having a bandage covering her eyes.

At day the only thing she could do was put on her earphones to listen ot music or try to find her way around her room. And at night the only thing she could do is lay in her new large empty bed and wish that someone could crawl into bed with her and whisper with her until she would fall asleep.

Sure, everyone but Len would come once in awhile. But with missions and school and they're own personal life, they didn't have enough time to come and make small talk with Len always refused to go out until he made sure she was safe, but now that he knows she's locked up in her new room, he might already have a girlfriend and be _kissing_!

She had that thought slip into her mind everyday, she thinks it right when Lim comes to check up on her heart and eyes at twilight everyday.

She would instantly try to shake the thought out of her system aan try to think happy thoughts. She knew she was getting too dependant on Len, but she didn't care all that much anymore.

_Len wouldn't leave me alone!_

_...._

_Would he?_

-:- L -:-

Kaito and Mamoru had moved Riku's clothes from his room and put them in her room, so this must mean that she couldn't sleep in his room anymore once she was better. Len felt alone as he layed down in his bed at night, and he would spend half of his time awake, just waiting for the childish blonde to come and sneak into his bed.

He couldn't bare the fact that Riku was a doorway away from him and he couldn't talk to her. Sure, he leans against the doorway and watches as Rin talks to Riku, their hands intertwined as Rin talked. But right when Riku opened her mouth to talk, Len turned his head away and close the door, walking away.

He knew he shouldn't feel like crying, that wasn't assasin-like. But he felt like the time where he couldn't find Rin in hide and go seek when they were 3, he felt like he lost part of his life. Thus, making him feel like crying. But he didn't, if he did everyone would hear him and he would never let it down.

So after a week of watching Riku and Ren talk, he didn't bother to even go down that hallway anymore. If he did he knew he would go straight up to her and glomp her the way Rin and Miku did every time they saw Riku.

So, he decided to take up more missions to get his mind off of it, not even trying to think of his Hime's name.

-:-

_Len didn't come today._

Riku thougth as she listened to Rin bable on and on about this hot guy at her school that was finally walking. Riku looked like she cared, but if you took off her bandages you would see tht she was bore out of her mind and she didn't care about this guy. _I want Len!_

"So, Ri-chan!" Riku blinked under tha bandages and turned her head. Rin held her hand like Len did all the time, but when someone else did it it felt and was waaaay different. Riku couldn't quiet put her finger on it thought.....

"Yes, Rin-onee?" Riku asked, her voice still as innocent as it always was. "What is it?"

"You seem sooo out of it." Rin said, her blue eyes filled with worry. She looked at the girls face, where the bandages covered her eyes. "Usualy would be so happy for me. But you don't seem to care about anything anymore. Are you sad because Len-chan's hasn't been talking to you?"

"N-No......"Riku managed to lie. She turned her head to where she thought Rin was sitting and smiled to most realistic one she could muster. "No, I'm not sad. There must be a reason why he's not seeing me. Can we talk about something else now?"

"Oh...Okay." Rin said, feeling helpless at the fact she couldn't get Riku happy enough to be her regular self. She then tried to smile as well. "So, I've heard you can take off your bandages at night son."

"Yep!" Riku said, nodding and smiling again. "I'm happy, too! I don't like sleeping with it on, it makes my head feel like it's suffercating and-"

Rin laughed, then clutched Riku's hand harder as the younger girl started to rant. Her eyes saddened.

"Oh Ri-chan......"

-:-

Len came back from another mission late that night, and expected everyone to be asleep.

He was wearing all black and was cut only slightly after finding and assasinating a Boss by himself. He knew he was was getting way better, and as soon as he tells Raiden, the red-eyed Leader wouldn't be made at him anymore.

_Then I'll get to talk to Hime-sama!_ Len thought like a excited little kid. He then shook his head and became sober again, _Hime-sama....._

Len had bought a little music note charm for Riku's charm bracelete, and he was going to give it to her when he was allowed to see her again. The charm bracelete was givin to Riku by Rin, and no one knew about it except for the two blonde girls and Len. And since he hadn't given her a present yet, he decided it was the best he could do.

But he knew he wouldn't haven't he permission for a long while.

He walked into the living room and dropped his backpack to heard a "OW!" He whirled around to see his twin sister, in her white and yellow nightgown and bunny slippers. Rin looked like she's been sleeping on the couch, waiting for him to return. Just like Hime-sama.

"Rin! What're you doing still up?!" Len asked, now angry for some reason.

"Calm down, Len-chan." Rin yawned and waved her hand at him. She then glared up at him and pointed at him, her finger so close to his nose he had to lean back so she wouldn't touch him. "You need to go see Ri-chan!"

"WH-What?!" Len asked, then glared back at his look-a-like. "Why are you saying this now?"

"You haven't talked to Ri-chan for over a month now!" Rin said, her voice rising. "She's been acting differently, she doesn't smile as much anymore. Everyone might be fooled by that fake-ish smile, but I'm not! And I know you've been feeling different as well, because you've been going out more and more! At least go to her room and hold her hand, just for a little bit. Please?"

Len was taken aback at what Rin was saying. And he knew she was right. Len gripped the box the charm was in in his hand, and shut his eyes tightly. He then opened his eyes again.

"Alright.....But you should go back to your own room, alright?" Len asked, ushering Rin up to her feet and helping her upstairs. Rin didn't protest, and instantly fell asleep when her face hit her pillow.

Len closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway corridor, towards Riku's room. Once he was at the closed door, he debated with himself.

_I shouldn't go. _

_But I want to see her so much! _

_I shouldn't! _

_I want to! _

_I can't! _

_I wont!_

_It's against Raiden-sama's wishes-_

_But Hime-sama wants to hear you so bad!_

"Damn." Len whispered under his breath, then put his hand on the fancy gold doorknob and opened the door.

He tip-toed into the darkness until he went to the big bed, that was shrowded. And there was his Hime-sama, sleeping on the bigger bed.

She was sleeping on her side, her face peacful as her blonde hair sprayed around her face and pillow case. One hand on the covers pulling it up to her chest and the other hand layed on the pillow jus waiting for someone to hold like it usually did. The bracelete glistened in the moonlight, and it caught Len's eye.

Len walked around and sat on the chair next to where she was facing. He reached out and brushed her bangs out of her bandaged eyes and she moved slightly, her hand twitching. Out of habit Len clutched his Hime-sama's hand, more gentle than he expected. He twitched and let go instantly.

He put the gift box on the nightstand and ran out the room, shuting to door behind him and shutting himself up in his room for another day or two, not wanting to see anyone else.

-:-

"Morning, Ri-chan!" Zumi called, opening the curtains and making grey light wash in. Riku moaned and turned her body around, pulling her covers over her head. Even if she only saw black everyday and the very rare nights when Lim would take off her bandages, she still hated the mornings.

It was yet another cloudy day, and it looked like it wasn't going to show sunshine annytime soon. So, Zumi thought today would be a happy day for her Ri-chan. The raven-haried girl tip-toed out of the room and came back with Lim trailing behind her, his lab coat trailing after him.

"Wake up, Ri-chan." Zumi said softly as she sat on the side of the bed.

She helped Riku up to a sit, resting the drowzy teenaged blonde's head on her shoulder. Riku moaned again softly and curled up to Zumi's side, the conforter tangled up in her legs as she clutched onto Zumi's jacket with both hands like a little kid.

"Hold up you head slightly, Ri-chan." Zumi said, and Riku felt a hand go under her chin and tug her face up slightly. Riku would've asked up a storm, but since she was still in her lala land, she allowed it without hesitation or asking any questions.

Lim leaned over the blonde girl and reached his free hand around to the back of her head, a little Pluck! sound was heard and Lim slowly unwrapped her eyes, the bandage slowly falling to the bed space beside her. While Limw as slowly taking off the girls' bandages Zumi texted Rin and Raiden to come in, she knew the others were still asleep. Soon a pile of white bandages were on the bed beside her feet, and the girls' eyes were still closed.

She opened her eyes slowly, and they were so bright it looked almost like they changed. She blinked and looked at the four people by her bed, a confused expression on her face. Zumi was almost in tears as Rin jumped on Riku's bed and tackled her to the bed again, hugging her around the neck. Raiden was laughing and hugged his little sister too,well, ater Rin was done hugging her neck so hard she couldn't breathe.

"This is a little present, so enjoy it, Ri-chan." Lim said, laughing along with his leader/cousin. "I'll have to put the bandages on before you go to sleep tonight, though. And you still can't come out of your room."

"Aright." Riku said, smiling. She then yawned. "I'm still sleepy....."

"Okay, you could rest a bit longer." Raiden said, kissing Riku's forehead before shooing the three out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Riku smiled to herself and fell back to her pillow, curling up and giggling against the pillow.

She dozed off, and looked at the closed window before everything went gray, then black. She opened her eyes again, it didn't feel like she fell asleep at all. She didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was late and it was raining. She sat up and looked to the side, seeign the presents on the nightstand.

Miku had bought her a music box that played a catchy tune, and Riku was in the middle of making up as song that went along with it. Meiko had given her a new doll, it had strawberry blonde hair and a cute smiling face. It was sitting on the stacks of romance books Zumi and Mamoru had given to her. Lim gave her the gift of helping her give her eye sight back, so she didn't accept anything from him. Riku smiled sadly at the memory without Len and something caught her eye.

It was a small white box with a yellow ribbon tied around it. Riku blinekd and reached for it, she didn't remember getting this. Maybe Lim disobeyed her protest and given her a gift....?

With the wrist that had the silver charm bracelete dangled on it, she picked up the box and put it on her lap. She took the end of the ribbon and pulled iit up, undoing the bow and letting it fall beside her feet. She opened the top and gasped.

It was a music charm for her bracelete. No one knew about her bracelete! So how.....?

The news dawned to her and a wave of tears brimmed her eyes. It was a gift from Len. She knew it. But why didn't he talk to her?! Was he mad?

She pciked up the music note charm and clipped it onto her bracelete, staring up at it. The tears fell and soon her soft crying turned to full out sobbing and crying loudly. She clutched the bracelete to her chest, leaning over a bit and crying so hard the tears were a stream. She didn't care how loud she was crying, she was just so sad.

_Maybe I'm too disobedient?_ She thought as she continued to cry. _Maybe I'm to childish? Too much of a daydreamer of whinner? I'll change! I will! I just want Len with me!_

-:-

Len sighed as he through his bag to the couch. The shirt he was wearing was all cut up from the gazed bullet wounds and we were his pants, his skin also grazed and still some were bleeding. He knew that everyone wasn't going to come near him, he as still out of it.

He sighed as he walked up the stairs slowly, he just wanted to die in his bed. He might as well......

He stopped in mid-step and his eyes widened when he heard distant sobbing. He ran up the rest of the stairs and down the hallway he dared not to go down, he knew that crying voice. And then he was at teh cclosed door of his Hime-sama's room, and he opened the door with both hands, clumsy with how he felt.

He stood in the doorway as he saw Riku sitting up from her bed, crying as she leaned over slightly adn clutched onto her wrist. When she heard him she opened her eyes and shot to a sit, her head turned to him.

He was so surprised when shocked yellow-eyes met his, not the nothingness of white bandages. Tears till came down her eyes as she stared at him, not blinking as her eyes continued to be wide.

"L-Len....?" She asked, shocked. He dashed away from the doorway, not out the room, but in.

He tackled her, making her gasp in shock as her back hit the bed so hard she let out a gasp. Riku looked down at Len to see that he wasn't looking at her, instead his face was buired in his chest, his hands clutching onto the back of her nightgown like he was going to die if he let go. Riku blinked when she noticed his shoulders were shaking, and her eyes widened.

Her best friend was crying.

"I-I'm sorry!" She heard him yell into her chest, his voice muffled. Riku's gold eyes softened as Len continued to rant, soaking her gown. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! You could've died! And I wasn't there to save you. I didn't mean for you to lose your eyesight, even if it was temporary! I'm so sorry....."

"It's alight, Len." Riku said, smilng happily as she rested her cheek ontop of his hair and stroked his back like he did to her when she was crying. That was all Riku said, she was too relieved that Len wasn't mad at her. Len continue to cry for awhile until all of his tears were dried out and he was left sobbing.

"Shush, it's alright." She said softly, so soft after two or three times of repeating it, Len fell asleep. She soon fell asleep as well, her arms limply next to Len's head.

-:-

The group came in through the front door together, exausted with the earlier days events. The house was quiet, except for the echo's of rain outside. Rin took off her jacket and threw it on the couch, seeing Len's backpack sleew across it as well. She sighed.

"I wonder if Len's back from that independent mission yet." Rin whispered with another sigh. She knew her brother was getting more and more depressed.

"I feel so bad for him." Miku whispered back, sighing as well with her best friend. The two teenagers looked at Raiden and glared, making him feel their eyes on his back. Raiden sighed and turned away from Zumi, growling at the two girls.

"What I said was final!" Raiden said, glaring back at them. The two girls squeaked and dodged behind Mamoru and Kaito, who were pigging out on candy while standing up.

Zumi and Meiko looked at eachother with equally worried faces. They knew what Miku adn Rin where whispering about was true. Len was getting all limpish and depressed, and the life was slowly comeing out of him. And they knew the reason was that Riku wasn't around him. He never told his feelings to anyone else, either, so keepping his feelings bottled up the way they were just made it worse.

"They're right, Leader-sama." Zumi said, making Raiden blinked and turn around to the two. "You know it."

"You are being too harsh to Len-kun, and you know it!" Meiko said, her voice equally informational. "Len's been totally depressed, and you can tell just by how fake his smile's are now. You know keeping him away from RIku without some resolution with her he will keep on being glumy until something in him snaps."

Raiden glared and turned his head away slightly, he knew he was wrong. But he was still mad about the idea. He still thought his punishment should go a little farther, but he knew the four girls were going to bother the hell out of him until he did.

"Alright." Raiden growled, heading up the stairwell. "We'll see how Ri-chan feels about seeing Len. But if she doesn't, I won't allow it."

Meiko smiled down at Zumi while Miku slapped Rin a high five. Mamoru adn Kaito blinked and gave the "What the Hell just happened?" look to each other. Raiden stomped up the stairs with the teenagers following his footsteps, eager to see Riku's reaction when Raiden told the news.

What they found was a shocker. They were both laying on her large bed, sleeping.

Len was curled up against Riku's body with his arms under hers and around her body, her gripped onto the back of her nightgown like he wasn't going to let go anytime soon. Riku had her arms limpily around Len's head, looking like she was comforting him before she fell asleep. Tears stained their cheeks, so it was evident they were crying at the reunion. And Riku's bandages were aronnd her eyes, so Lim knew about this and redid her blind.

Raiden's red eyes were wide in shock, his hand still on the doorsill. Meiko was smirking as Zumi hopped quietly up and down, silently cheering behind Raiden. Rin adn Miku were quietly protesting the fact that Mamoru and Kaito were covering their eyes, blushign and thinking perverted thoughts.

"They look so happy together." Meiko whispered to Zumi as Raiden sighed and smirked.

He knew Len would disobey him sometime, bt didn't expect the blonde to do it so late.

-:-

Len shot up in his bed and rubbe his eyes, seeing the sunshine outside. He sighed.

_It was all a dream......_

-:-

"Come on, Len-chan!" Rin said, pulling Len into the rose maze out back after school one day.

It was a week after Len had tht promising dream, adn he grew more hopes after it. He started to smile and soon the smiled were real again. He knew that one day that dream would come true.

"What is it!?" Len asked, annoyed with his twin. "I have to do Home-"

Len blinked at what he saw.

Zumi was standing at the end of the maze, laughing and holding hands with a girl. She had a black and white uniform and long blonde hiar. Len's eyes widened and he stopped on his tracks. The girl turned her head to the side to talk to Zumi, and she had yellow eyes.

"R-Ri-chan!"

"Huh-Gah!" Riku blinked and turned her body slighty before being tackled to the ground.

Len was happy, she was happy but dustiy from rollign around on the ground. Zumi was laughing, Rin joined in. Meiko was sipping sake in the kitchen, Mamoru and Kaito were playing XBOX. Lim was informing Raiden about something that was comign up on the next "moon" and Raiden looked at the four outside, smiling to himself.

Yep.

Happiness.

Too bad long stalled Secrets would come up and spoil it again.

-:-

**Okay dokay! I am finally done for this part. ****Sheesh, I need to pick up on my chapters, peeps are starting to wonder! **

**Anyway, please read and review if you like this. PLEASE PLEASE PWEEEZ?! Promise, I'll have action on the next chappy!**

**Bye Bye~!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fire Flower, or Flowers?

"Ri-chan~!"

Riku and Len looked up from the Algebra book they were looking at when they heard Rin call, or more like squeal, her name. She turned around to be smothered by a pair of very big boobs. These weren't Meiko's, though. They were Luka's.

Luka was older and a Red Twilight member from another town, but she was very smart and Raiden trusted her to come to the heart of the Organization. Luka was very pretty and smart, she had really long pink hair and green eyes. She liked to eat seafood and she was 'bi-lingual', Len explained later in that first day that meant she could speak two languages. She was sometimes very nice, but sometimes she's very defensive about certian stuff.

And, sometimes the perverts in Mamoru and Kaito would show and they would verbally compete to see who's boobs were bigger, Meiko's or Luka's. Sometimes they would talk about it like the people would in talkshows on the t.v, sometimes they would try to convince them to let either one of them measure their boobs, which ended up in either a yellign by Raiden or a beating by the two equally scary girls.

It was their favorite pastime, and every time they fought over it Len or Rin covered Riku's ears.

Len watched as Riku dropped her book and flailed her arms, trying to get some air. But Rin joined in with the hug and thus trapping her. Luka looked down at her and laughed, letting go.

Riku flopped back onto her chair, clutching onto the front of her shirt and gasping for breath as Rin startedd to laugh her little butt off. Gakupo and Kaito walked in with plates of mid-afternoon snacks, making Miku squeal and almost tackle the blue-haired ice cream lover.

Gakupo came along with Luka, and was about the same age as her, too. He had really long but strange purple hair and eyes, and he talked very formally sometimes. He reminded Riku of a Edo period Samurai, not only because his long hair was up like them, but because he always carried a wooden sword and it was his weapon of choice. He was weird in some way or another, too.

"Leader-sama said I was in charge of you while he goes out tonight!" Rin squealed happily, making Len sigh and Riku laugh.

Riku was now on the floor next to Len's feet, clutching to his black dress pants. They've been inseparable ever since the tearful reunion between the two. Len went to less missions alone, and he soon recovered from his depression. Sure, the two got into a little trouble because Len disobeyed Raiden, but Riku was as bright as the early morning when they were together.

Zumi told Gakupo and Luka, the two started to get all gushy-gushy and lovey-dovey about it. They said it was like they were just like a younger Romeo and Juliet. When Riku and Len heard this little suggestion, it was the funniest sight ever. They both blushed and Len protested with Riku nodded with agreement with him. It was the most embarassing thing Riku had ever experienced in her intire life.

"Where's Onii-sama going, anyway?" Riku asked, confused. She hadn't seen Raiden since two days ago, when she was picking roses outside and happened to catch a glimps of him closing his curtains.

"It's the day of the Velvet Moon." Zumi said, looking at Meiko and Luka. They looked worried about something, but still tried to hide it even though it was clearly visible. "He's packing up for the night trip."

"Oh, yeah!" Riku said, looking at Rin as she sat next to her and then back up at the older girls. "Onii-sama always goes away on the night of the Velvet Moon. Why does he go out on that moon, anyway? I know it's special and all, but where does he go? No one's ever told me."

Now Len and even slouching and non-caring Mamoru looked worried, and that shocked and worried the young girl. They weren't telling her something very important, maybe it was because it had nothing to do with or is of a concern to her…?

"Anyway, I need to tell you something, Ri-chan!" Rin said, smiling and trying to lighten up the mood. She clutched onto Riku's hands and pulled her up to her feet. "I'm soooo happy! I gotta boyfriend! Can you believe it!?"

"A **_BOYFRIEND_**?!" The girls and Len yelled in unison.

Riku was the only one who wasn't shocked, but instead she smiled and joined Rin with the hopping and giggling hysterically. Riku hugged Rin and smiled happily. "I'm so glad for you!"

"Who the hell is it?!" Len asked, so shocked he almost fell back into the chair when he tried to get up. "How come you didn't tell me!?"

"Because I knew you would act like this. And I was just kidding!" Rin said, hugging Riku's head and sticking her tongue out at Len. Riku got squished into Rin's chest and could barely hear her as she said, "Calm down, sheeeesh! You guys are acting like I said I was engaged to the Alien prince or somthing! And Len-chan, your acting like I revealed a fact, like Ri-chan might be sneaking out of the house and had gotten her first kiss stolen by Hisoka-chan from school!"

"Who's Hisoka?" Riku asked as she looked over the corner of her eye to see Len blushing and ready to cuss Rin out.

Kaito put him in a arm-lock as Gakupo covered his mouth. Riku leaned out of Rin's grip and saw that Miku and Zumi were laughing so hard they clutched onto each other and fell to the floor and Meiko and Luka were smiling to themselves.

Riku giggled to herself and then stopped when she saw her brother come in and flop onto his untouched red grandfather chair. He looked worried, just like the kind of worry Luka had on her face the time before. Everyone calmed down and looked at Raiden as he raised a hand and beckoned Riku over with his finger.

The blonde-haired girl slipped out of Rin's grip and trotted over to her brothers' side, sitting on her knees. Raiden sighed to himself and ran his hands through Riku's long hair, closing his eyes. He was so stressed out now.

"Riku," He said, making her open her eyes again and avert her yellow eyes up to him. He still had his eyes closed and just came out with it. "Your coming with me tonight."

"What?!" Len asked, going to his feet. Riku looked away from her brother and to her friends/family. Miku and Zumi still were clutched onto each other, Zumi had a look shock exactly like Len's and Miku was clueless along with Rin. Luka dropped the cookie she was nibbling and Gakupo, being the little neat-freak he was, caught it before it hit the floor. Meiko had her hands covering her mouth.

"Leader-sama, you can't do that!" Luka said, her voice raising with every word she spoke. "She's too young to-"

"She was born to be one, so she shall be one." Raiden growled his eyes shut tightly.

"But-"

"My word is _final_." Raiden said, opening his eyes. They were glowing red now, and it looked very scary. Luka took a step back in surprise and then sighed, nodding in agreeement. Raiden closed his eyes again. "Unless one of you want to take her place, she will do it."

Just seeing them all depressed made Riku want to fear for her life. What was her brother going to do to her?

-:-

Len hadn't let go of Riku's hand since they got ready to go that night and didn't say anything to her. They were in the back of the car that Luka was driving, Gakupo in the passenger seat. Kaito, Raiden, Lim, and Mamoru were in the car in front of them. Everyone in the car was very quiet, which made Riku scared again.

They were in the forest area again, not in the town they were driving through a second ago. It was dark, and the moon was still a glowing blue. It would be a matter of time before it turned red.

The car stopped in front of a worn-down mansion, it was bigger than the one they all lived in. Some of the walls were crumbling and the walls that were still standing were covered in moss and vines, and flowers surrounded the ground and roof. It would've been pretty if the moon didn't make it look creepy.

Kaito opened Riku's door and grabbed her free hand, pulling her out of Len's grip and towards the house. She looked over her shoulder to see Luka waving her finger at Len and telling his something that made him scowl and look to the ground.

Mamoru grabbed Riku's other arm and lead her to the beat-down place, where her brother was waiting on the front porch. She wanted to go back home, she didn't' want to go into the house at all. But when Raiden took her hand she knew she couldn't go back to the car with Len and rant on how scared she was.

Raiden held her hand as they walked under the roof of the decaying house; patches of the roof weren't even there! She looked up to Raiden to see him with a composed face.

Soon they walked through a door and came into what looked like was the remains of a study. Books were scattered all across the floor, most of the roof was gone and one wall was partly crumbled, and so was half of the fireplace. Above the mantle was a portrait, or what was left of it. There were holes all over it, corners apparently shot off from some kind of gunfire.

"Stay here."

Riku looked back up to Raiden as he let go of her hand, and pushed her away. She squeaked as she tripped and winced as she fell on her butt, watching with wide eyes. Raiden turned away and walked back out the door, closing it behind him.

"O-Onii-sama!" Riku called, but she knew Raiden wasn't going to open the door.

She leaned and got up on her feet, dusting off her butt and looking around the room, trying to find a safe way out. She might as well obey her brother and stay here. She picked up the book she fell on and sat on the floor again, the book between her legs. It looked interesting, but weird. The pages didn't make any sense because she couldn't read the language. But she could read that one page.

_There was once a time where certain children were blessed with different kind of powers._

_Most who were born with this power was girls, and most were born into this one unlucky clan. So they would be used for killings. They gain their fullest power from the rare Velvet Moon, and they under go little changes to show what they were. They were called Fire Flowers…_

"Fire Flower…Why does that sound so familiar?" Riku pondered before looking back down at the note.

_Many said that becoming a Fire Flower was with the genes passed down. Some said that it was the sharing of blood. No one has ever found out……_

_The Fire Flowers hated their abnormal power from the Velvet Moon, which comes once every two to three years. They would hide themselves in a confined place and hide from the moons gaze until the sun came up again._

_Dangerous people soon found out about these special children. So, a rival group came and killed off the Fire Flowers, one after another in one secret massacre. They even murdered the last known Fire Flower, a Mother of two. The two children were total opposites, the youngest the most abnormal. They to be found and killed together, but one, the oldest, was gone. So, the rival clan head took the youngest, a young girl, and no one had found her since._

_They still say that her brother is looking for her. He wants to know who's the Fire Flower, him or her._

_So, whoever is the next in line to be a Fire Flower, heed this little warning. Don't look at the-_

And the rest was ripped off.

"Oh my!" Riku said, looking over the note again. She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards the door, her head still down so she could read over the letter again. "Who would do such a th- Whoa! Oww!!!"

She tripped over a stack of books and fell flat on her face, the letter floating in the air and softly landing on the back of her head. Her little moan of pain echoed throughout the room, out the open roof and to the forest, and she knew her assassin family could hear her. She blushed at her own clumsiness and sat up, rubbing her forehead tenderly. She looked down at her fingers and saw red.

"I'm-"

"Ri-chan!" Riku looked up to see Len jump over the high wall and run to her, easily ignoring the books scattered across the floor. She huffed, why couldn't be as balanced and stable as Len!? He knelt down beside her and looked her over. "I heard you, you sounded surprised! Are you alright- Your bleeding!"

"Yeah, I know! Calm down." Riku said, seeing that Len was frantically looking around to stop it. "It's just a scratch! Kiss it and make it better, Len!"

Len looked down at her and smiled and her childish innocence. She actually still believed that kissing a wound would heal anything? He leaned down and kissed the slightly bleeding cut, and Riku just waited until he pulled away.

"There, all better." Len said, with a laugh.

"What are you laughing at?!" Riku asked, blushing and ready to hit Len. But something stopped her hand in mid air.

Everything around them turned blood red, and they both looked up at the sky above. The Moon had finally turned red, and this was the first time Riku had seen it. They both stared at it, both of their arms going limp beside them and their heads looking down, making a shadow cover their eyes.

After a second they slowly looked at each other, smirking at the person they've known and stayed with almost all their life, smirking back at them…

And lunged to their best friend.

-:-

"Leader-sama! Leader-sama! Len's gone!" Luka said, panic filling her throat to the brim. She was shaking, she didn't want the two to get hurt. "He went to be with her! And it's the Velvet moon! You need to get him out of there!"

"Shit!" Raiden growled under his breath, Kaito and Mamoru running up to the house as Lim got out of the car in a hurry.

Raiden kicked open the door and they all walked into the decaying mansion. The two could be anywhere by now, destroying the place even farther. But Raiden had a hunch they were still in the room he left his little sister. Mamoru and Kaito double kicked the door and their mouths dropped open to a scene they thought would never happen.

Riku had Len on his back, her knees on either side of his hips. But they weren't doing anything perverted, like the two thought and hoped.

Their hands were circled around each other necks, squeezing with all their will and might. Their smiles were scary, like the wide, thin ones you see the shadow man in the pictures smile. Smiles the group never thought the two could ever manage to make. Len seemed to have more control then the younger girl, because his was just peeling her neck while her nails dug into his throat, making it bleed.

Kaito and Mamoru ran to the two and peeled Riku off of Len, and he just got to his knees and lunged to the three again, but the doctor and the Samurai stopped him just in time. Lim and Gakupo dragged Len away from the three struggling teens, his arms putting Len in a arm lock behind his back.

Kaito and Mamoru where having a bad time trying to contain the girl who tried to attack her best friend. She tried to pull her wrists away and pull free, but the two did their best.

"What has gotten into them?!" Luka asked as she watched with her hand over her mouth. She has never seen the two so hostile towards each other, let alone wanting to kill one another.

"Fire Flower." He said, the sadness reflecting in his voice. "Ones who kill numerous on the Velvet Moon. As beautiful as the most beautiful rose, but as dangerous as fire……"

Luka gasped and looked at the two. "No way…. Len's become a…."

And it was true.

Len had calmed down only slightly now, but he still wanted to hurt the girl in front of him. Riku was still struggling, and draining all the strength out of Kaito and Mamoru. Luka saw what she didn't want to see.

Both looked at each other with glowing red eyes, more frightening than Raidens'. The trade mark of the Fire Flower. She also saw, when she was looking in their eyes, that they looked sad now, and tears were even threatening to fall out of the eyes of the frantic girl.

"Oh no…" Luka said. She felt so bad.

She looked up at the sky to see that the Red Moon was now going away, half way revealing the blue moon once more. The fire in Riku was finally dieing down as well, and her struggling faded away along with the red that covered everything.

Len was freed from Lim and Gakupo's grip as he watched his Hime still try to kill him in the gaze of the moon with tears falling down her face and a wicked smile. She soon stopped, and Kaito and Mamoru waited until they heard sobs before they let her go.

She curled up with her knees to her chest, the balls of her palms to her eyes as she cried. She heard her brother, and she didn't want to be a Fire Flower. She didn't want to have that feeling of wanting to kill Len like she did when the moon was red. She didn't like it one bit.

Everyone watched her cry as Len fought the urge to go to her. Luka and Lim had come over to him and looked at his still bleeding neck while he looked up at the sky with boredom. He just wanted to go sit next to Riku, that's all he wanted to do right then. But he had to keep still as Lim cleaned up his neck and bandaged it.

Luka then got up to go comfort Riku, but that earned a secret death glare from Len.

Raiden saw this glare with a smirk and frowned slightly. He grabbed Luka's arm as she took a step closer to Riku. "We better leave these two alone to make amends." Raiden said, and Luka nodded.

All six of the older people files out of the torn up study, Luka looking over her shoulder before Raiden closed the door behind him. Len sat in his spot for awhile, watching the girl as her sobs echoed through the air. Soon he couldn't take it anymore and crawled over to her, sitting in front of her crosslegged just in case she didn't want to be neaar him. She looked up at him, her cheeks flushed and tears still flowing non-stop. She leaned to him, wanting him to hug her. So he did, pulling her between his legs and putting her forehead to his chest, resting his chin on her head.

"Shush, it's aright." He said, petting her head as she continued to cry.

"I'm sooooooo sorry, Len!" She apologized. "I promise I won't do it again. Please don't hate me-"

"It's alright, I'm not hurt. It's just scratches, it'll go away soon enough. Please stop crying."

"But it was so scary." She murmured, now clutching onto his shirt. Len nodded and closed his eyes. "I don't want to feel like that ever again. Please don't be mad, please don't leave me……"

"Alright."

-:-

"You have a ten?"

"Gold Fish...."

"This is sooooo boring!" Rin said the next morning. She heard a couple of engines stop outside and smiled happily. "They're back! They're back!"

Meiko looked up from her morning glass of white wine as Miku and Zumi stopped playing a very boring game of Gold Fish. Everybody slumped in, Rin and Miku asking up a storm.

They took their time getting back home after that scary Midnight. Mamoru was munching on a morning cheeseburger, Kaito fell on the floor with exhaustion, and Gakupo had sat on a chair and nearly fell asleep. Lim and Raiden walked into the front door and were talking to no one but each other as they walked up the stairs. Luka lead Len in the door and closed it behind him, Riku still clutching onto his shirt and sleeping in his arms.

"Hey!" Rin trotted to them, Luka shushing her for being too loud. Rin winced and whispered. "Where did you guys go last night? And why is your neck al bandaged up? What happened?!"

"Nothing." Len said, walking over to the staircase that lead to Riku's room. Rin followed her little twin brother up the stairs, and so did Luka.

Luka opened the door and Rin ran in before her brother, flopping onto Riku's bed and sighing, "I wish my bed was this sooooooft~!"

Luka smiled and joined with Rin, and soon Miku adn Zumi came in and the four started to chat quietly. Len headed to the couch next to the large window and sat, putting the still sleeping Riku curled up in his lap.

She was still cluthed onto his shirt with both hands, and he put his hand on hers just to calm her down. He knew she wouldn't let go of him anytime soon, and now just by moving his hand away from her's made her face looked troubled. Maybe it was some inner fear he might still leave her……

_Like that would ever happen!_

-:-

"Len!"

The blonde 15 year old turned around to be hugged around the waist by a grinning girl. He blushed a light pink as Riku looked up at him with the most childish smile on her face.

"Len! Len! Len~Len!" She repeated over and over again, her voice echoing throughout the garden.

"What? What?" He asked, chuckling and rustling her hair. "Why are you so happy?"

"Luka Onee-chan said I passed all of the analyzing tests!" Riku said, pressing her cheek to his chest and smilng happily. "Isn't that great?! And she said I most likely won't go all wacko anymore!"

Len smiled and ran his hand through her hair repeatedly as she continued to rant and smile. It's been a couple of months after the Velvet moon, and soon it will be Miku's birthday. She's been taking the fact she's a born to be a Perfect Killer very well, and the fact that she made Len one as well. He knew that she was still beating herself up inside about changing him into something without his content first.

The two hadn't seen each other for awhile, because of the monthly health check-ups. It was a order by Lim to Luka, who made sure Riku wasn't anymore frail than she already was. And apparently, she passed and could stay with them.

Len smiled and threw his arms around her head, returning the hug. He pressed his cheek agaisnt the top of her blonde head, smilng as childishly as she was just a second ago. Now thzt smile on her face melted into a confused look.

"Len?" She asked, blinking.

Len just continued to smile and hug her. Nothing could ruin this unknown feeling deep inside him, not even the perverted minds of Kaito and Mamoru!!!!!

Or, so he _thought_!!!!

~:~

**Oooh, what did I mean by that?!!!!! CLIFFY!**

**I know that this chapter is a little shorter that usual, but yeah! Oh, and I also have info on my other dicontinued stories. If you want me to continue one story, please private message me or mention it on your review!**

**Anyway, Read & Review or fav, whichever you prefer. ****Here's a the next chapters' name, and try to guess what it's about~ There will be a prize.......COOKIEZ! TADA!**

**Heheh, anyway.....**

**Me out!**

**-:-**

Next Chapter in_ Fire Flower._

_Jealousy._


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

"Luka Onee-chan~!! Luka Onee-chan!" A childish voice rang throughout the large mansion.

Luka turned around from the glowing computer screen and crossed her legs lazily as she took off her jacket. The room was getting hotter because Lim had a thing for keeping the whole house a little too warm. She was wearing her winter Red twilight uniform, a white long sleeved jacket and a tight unbuttoned vest with a pair of black slacks.

She was working on a assignment from Raiden. It was a fairly boring one, just a little background check on this prestigious family or whatever. Luka took off her glasses and hung them in her shirt, wiping off the sweat on her forehead. She then heard the air conditioning come on and smiled like a angel saved her. Another childish call was heard and she propped a elbow on the backrest of her chair and looked behind her to the door.

There was the 14 year old blonde girl, her hair now almost to her hips. She vowed she would never cut her hair short, and she rarely even trimmed it anyway. Her eyes were as bright and childish as they ever were.

"Onee-chan, do you know where Onii-sama went?" Riku asked, tilting her head to the side in a cute gesture of curiosity.

Luka smiled. "He's going to be gone for half of the month. But don't worry, he put Lim in charge of everything. It's nice, we'll all have a nice little break from all the assignments he's been giving us lately. I'm pretty exhausted myself, and I'm not the one assassinating people."

"Can I come in?" Riku asked, curiously. "You're doing something important, aren't you? Am I bothering, Onee-chan?"

"No, Ri-chan. You're not bothering me at all. You can come in." Luka laughed as she wave for Riku to come in. "I'm almost done with this little request your brother gave me before he left, and we could eat some fruit when I'm done, alright?"

"Okay." Riku smiled and trotted in, sitting on a swirly chair beside Luka's.

She looked up at Luka as she started to type again. This is what they usually did when Riku was done with her daily lessons.

Lim would go somewhere, and Raiden would usually go with him. Len or Rin would still be at school, and she didn't really have a lot of friends except for her families short-lived _'Clients' _whose parties Riku and Raiden would rarely go to. So she didn't have anyone to talk to. So she would take a small swirly chair and sit next to Luka, studying what she was doing. Meiko and Kaito would go to school as part timers, and sometimes Meiko didn't even go because she had a hangover. Sometimes Gakupo would come in, flirt with Luka (thought Riku thinks it's just talking) complement Riku like a gentleman, then go away to do whatever the heck he does.

Anyway, after that Luka would give Riku some ice cream or even better, fruit~!

Riku held up her phone and looked at the time. She frowned, "Onee-chan, can time become slower when you want something to happen?"

"Not really, Ri-chan. You might think it's going slower, but it's actually not." Luka said, giggling at the question. She patting Riku's head, she huffed and pouted. She wasn't usually this impatient. "Let me guess, you want to show everyone your new uniform design?"

Riku smiled, nodding her head. "Yep!"

Luka smiled wholeheartedly and stood up, Riku scrambling up to feet. The blonde clung to the sea-food loving woman's hand and Luka lead Riku down the grey hallway, the girl looking out to the sky. The sky was shrouded in grey, but it wasn't going to rain.

Riku sighed; she loved the rain and wished it would rain tonight. She loved the rain just as much as she loved Len running his hands through her hair to calm her down in lightning storms.

"I've got a very good looking snack for you, Ri-chan." Luka said as she pulled out a apple from a hiding place and started to get it ready for Riku to munch on.

Riku watched in a daze as Luka washed the apple under the facet water. That big bright red apple that made Riku's mouth just want to overflow with drool! Of course, only eating fruit just made her feel that way, she didn't feel like that towards veggies.

"Here ya go, Ri-chan." Luka said, tossing the tempting looking apple to the hungry girl.

Riku caught it with a cute look. She couldn't wait to devour it! She sweat dropped. _Maybe I'm getting a little too excited……_ She shrugged as she closed her eyes and lifted the apple to her mouth, a smile on her face. She was just about to bite it, when-

"WE'RE HOME!"

Riku opened her eyes and looked over to the side when she heard the double doors slam. She hastily but gently put the apple down on the counter and trotted out of the large kitchen.

Luka smiled as she picked up the apple and put it in a hiding place only she, Lim, and Raiden knew about. It was the cabinet that was filled to the brim with sweets, but none of the others knew about it! She hid the apple up there because she knew Riku would want to eat it later. Or maybe she should let the older ones, like Kaito and Meiko, about this little secret….?

-:-

Len through his backpack on the couch and plopped next to it, closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the couch. Miku bounced up and down with Rin, the girl with the pigtails was so excited! She actually got a secret lover, whose name was going to be kept a secret to only Miku. Kaito was watching and munching on a chocolate ice cream taco as he watched Zumi scold Mamoru for getting into another fight with a wannabe gang while they were walking home. Gakupo went to go look for Luka, and try to work his "Casanova" charms on her once again.

"This week went by sooo slow." Len said, sighing as he felt the warm feeling in the air.

"I know! TGIF!" Rin said, talking her text talk.

Miku squealed and said "TGIF!"

Mamoru rolled his brown eyes and looked to Zumi, pointing over his shoulder to Zumi's look-a-like cousin and short haired blonde. "And you say I'm weird. Just look at them. They're freakin preps."

"We are sooo not!" Rin said, throwing her schoolbag at Mamoru's head, which he dodged. Rin huffed and put one hand on her hip and looking away. "Zumi, take your Dog of a Boyfriend out of my sight!"

"He is sooo not fit to my boyfriend!" Zumi said, her cheeks growing a deep red. Mamoru didn't say anything, just put one hand in the air and yawned. Rin smiled in triumph as Zumi grabbed the back of Mamoru's uniform shirt and dragged him down, making him fall on his back. She was about to drag him up the stairs like that, until-

"You guys are home!"

Everyone turned to see Riku in her new more Kawai* Red Twilight uniform. She had a black Gakuen jacket and a red plaid skirt, skin tight black socks that stopped a inch from her skirt hem. She was smiling as bright and childish as ever. She peeked into the Luka's working room consciously

They all stared before having their own little reactions. Rin smiled happily and ran to Riku, hugging her arm while complementing her on her outfit. Miku hugged Riku from behind and wound her arms around the girls' neck, rubbing her head against hers like a child to a cat. Zumi dropped Mamoru, causing him to hit his head and yep, and squealed over the outfit she picked out for Riku. Len opened his eyes and shot straight up, leaning over and covering his nose so the bleeding would stop. Mamoru soon joined the squealing girls.

"You're wearing shorts under this, right? ........Good." Zumi said, puling Riku's skirt up slightly.

"You look hot." Mamoru said, in a teasing type of way. They knew he was over the Lolita type, and he only had eyes one lady, which remains a mystery.

"You should come out with me this Saturday; you'll attract boys with this little thing." Rin said, smiling as she pulled on the hem of Riku's skirt. Riku blushed a deep red and pouted.

"And they'll say you're hot." Mamoru added.

"You're so cute." Miku said, squeezing Riku's neck with her arms slightly.

"And ho-" Mamoru's face hit the ground and Len's foot was on the back of his head, anger written all over his face.

He glared down at the now unconscious "Rebel" and looked up, smirking as he dusting invisible specks off of his shoulder_. No one will look at my Hime-sama like that, not even my friends. _

Len was now very protective over Riku; more than he has ever been. He even became a little hostile to Kaito for making Riku cry.

Kaito was teasing and pointing to her chest saying she was still way under developed. Of course, this made the girl blush red and burs out crying. And Len beat the crap out of Kaito, then carried up the sobbing girl to her room and they didn't come down until Len calmed himself down. Well, Len's always been abusive towards Kaito, but this was different. And the strange thing is that no one ever suspected this slight change in Len's mood.

Len walked away from the bleeding-from-the-nose Mamoru and smiled at Riku, waving for her to come over. She smiled and trotted over to him, hugging him. She was only to his chin, so she had to press her ear to his chest.

"Len! Len! Do you like my outfit?" Riku asked, looking up at him.

He chuckled and rustled Riku's hair, happy that after a long day of school and fan girls trying to rape him he could feel the touch of his best friend. But her delicate touch always made him blush a little, and his heart would beat a little faster than it usually would. Sometimes he even wanted to throw her over his shoulder and run upstairs so they could be alone, but he never did that.

Riku seemed to not notice, because she would always hold onto his sleeve or shirt like she's done for the longest of times.

"Yes, you look great." Len said, and Riku closed her eyes and smiled up at him.

Len looked to the side to see Zumi coughing and Miku turning around to try and hide her smirk, while Rin pouted because Riku didn't run up and hug her like that anymore. Kaito came strolling in from the kitchen with a new ice cream and dropped it.

"Hubba Hubba!" Kaito said, smirking and appearing next to Riku. She blushed and clung closer to Len, who glared up at Kaito. "I take back my joke about being flat chested! Man, you've sure-"

Len didn't need to beat the brains out of Kaito this time. Miku did what she wanted and dragged Kaito away and up the stairs with a "HMPH!" while Kaito was knocked out and bleeding from the nose with a smile on his face. Riku and Rin stared after them with a confused look while Zumi shook her head. Len just sighed in relief and pushed Riku away by her shoulder, making her blink and look up.

"You should change out of that, go change back into your regular uniform." Len said, turning the girl around and nudging her up the different stairwell.

"B-But why, Len?! You said it was pretty." Riku said, looking over her shoulder to him.

"It's too revealing, and I don't want you to start crying when Mamoru and Kaito verbally molest you." Len said, and Riku ran up the stairs when she heard the word "Molest". She really didn't know what that meant, but she read it in a book and she asked Meiko. Meiko had once said it's a very bad thing and it would scar her for life. Len looked up the stairwell and called after her, "And take a shower while you're at it!!!"

"Okay, I will!" her voice echoed. Now Len could hear her bare footsteps running down the hallway and a door slam shut.

Len walked up the rest of the way, getting to the head of the stairs and sliding against the wall to the ground, putting his head in his hands and put his knees to his chest. His mind now jumbled full of stuff he shouldn't think about.

'Take a shower' he said. He then began to daydream once more.

He walked in only a towel once. She drying off in her room, and he didn't know it and decided to walk in without knocking. She was sitting in front of the mirror, the towel over her body. She was still flustered from the hot bath, and her hair was still dripping wet and plastered around her face and back. She barely noticed him before he quickly dodged out of the room with a full on nosebleed. She didn't seem to mind the intrusion and didn't really tell anyone, but Len was deeply concerned.

The bad thing was Len wanted to be the thing that made her hair and body wet.

Soon those little daydreams lead him to using girls from his school to satisfy his little hunger.

Yes, he knew it was wrong to use girls only for their body, and not to share anything like that when you don't love the person, but he can't help it. The girls were inviting and once they got what they wanted they would leave him alone, and he really needed it in some ways. But, despite all of the girls' he seduced and used at his disposal, all of those beautiful, well developed high school girls, still didn't push away the thoughts and dreams he has of his little white flower. They still didn't make him blush and stutter like she did, and make him feel like a love struck child.

Len blushed a deep red and sighed. He needed to get a hold of himself if he wanted everyone think he was just Riku's little overprotective knight.

-:-

"Onee-chan, what are you looking at?"

Luka was out in the town doing something with Gakupo, Riku knew they were just getting out of the house to go flirt with each other again. Rin was up on the second floor with Miku, trying to figure out who was Miku's lover. The Perv Duo (Mamoru and Kaito) were in the living room playing some sort of video game with the door locked. Riku stopped by the kitchen to see Meiko slumped on the stool on the bar, Lim serving her martinis and getting her a little tipsy. Riku didn't even know where Len was.

It also has been a couple of days since Riku had shown her new outfit to everyone, and she hadn't worn it since.

Zumi looked up to see Riku leaning over the back of the couch, looking at the script that Zumi was reading. She changed back into her black and red skirt and baggy long sleeved shirt that didn't fit Rin anymore.

Zumi smiled as Riku walked around to the front of the couch, plopping down next to her. Riku hugged her arms around her knee's as Zumi pulled the large hat off of her head, making the blonde girl pout. Riku then averted her eyes to the large paper book that was white and had only small print as the cover.

"What's that?" Riku asked, pointing up at it.

"It's called a Play." Zumi explained, rolling the thing up. "You know, just like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. That book that you read was a play once, too."

"Really? Then what's it about?"

"Why don't you read it and see?" Zumi suggested, handing over the rolled up script to the girl.

Riku blinked and took it, skimming through it quickly. She got absolutely none of it. But she knew what kind of book it was, because all of the words in parentheses that described lots of emotion. Riku looked up at Zumi.

"Is this a tragedy romance, like Romeo and Juliet's?" Riku asked, handing the script over again.

"Not really." Zumi said, shaking her head and tapping the rolled up script on her knees. "It's about this one girl who's childhood friends with this one guy. But she's betrothed to another, and she soon figures out that she's in love with her childhood friend in a….." Zumi stopped to think of the right words to describe it without ruining Riku's innocent mind. "Uh….body-ish way. Anyway, she admits it and the friend obliges, then they continue their…..affair….until they figure out they fell for each other in more than that one way."

"Whaaa?" Riku asked, then her eyes widened and she shifted to stand up. "Oooh, I….I think I get it."

"You do?!" Zumi nearly fell over in shock. "H-H-H-How?!"

"I've never told anybody this, but……'You know……I've seen him for awhile now, and every time my breath it taken away from me'." Riku finally decided she might as well stay at her seat on the couch, since her legs didn't feel like letting her stand up today. She closed her eyes with a sigh. "'I know inside seeing him is very wrong, but I just don't understand what's happening to me. I need to see him. When I don't my body hurts so much, and when I do I never get or have enough of him. I want him to call my name, for him to smile down at me, for him to hold me. I want to know what kind of feeling it is that I'm feeling………'

"'Why do I feel this way? What is this feeling? I want to know, but I know I can't tell anyone. They would say I'm too young to understand, but I know you will'." Riku opened her eyes and looked over to Zumi. "Can you help me, Onee-chan? I really don't understand what this means……"

Zumi's face grew worried. _She is not talking about Len……_

"Riku……Who are you seeing?"

Len was listening.

He had his back against the wall and listening in closely with a shadow over his eyes. He wanted to go with out with Riku to show her the view up in the woods. To get a little closer then he was, maybe even stop this wanting for her. But now he knew that Riku liked someone else in this way, not him.

He felt so confused, how come she didn't like him back after all this time they were around each other? He knew almost everything about her, and he told her everything, and he entrusted everything, even his heart, to her. How come she couldn't fall for him like he did for her?

He could hear the hesitation in her voice. "Huh? Wha-"

"Young lady, don't you _dare _even _try_ to lie to me now. Who are you sneaking out to go see, Riku?"

"Well….I'm-"

Len dodge away from his hiding place, not making a sound as he ran down the hallway and towards the Study. There was the thing that he vowed he would never use it on anyone, but now he was seconding those thoughts. He walked into the tall-roofed study and looked around at all of the tall bookcases that surrounded him. He wandered around for a long time before he finally found what he wanted.

It was a old dark blue book that brought back a lot of memories.

It was the bed time reading book Len would read to Riku and Rin when they were little. It was a very old folk tale, and Rin really didn't like it, but Riku absolutely adored it. She would beg Len to read it to her every night for three years straight. And he would oblige every single time. It was the tree's secret until they got caught reading it by the still-cheerful-at-12 o' clock Zumi.

Len pulled the book out of the bookshelf and reached in the empty rectangle hole. He reached and stretched his arm out until he found what he wanted. He pulled out the small box and smiled to himself. He opened it to reveal a small vial with a red ribbon around it lazily.

There were originally two vials. He got it from an old man who wandered around the borders of the house in the woods one night long ago. He gave him the box, knowing something Len didn't. He gave him the box, telling him the effect of it. Len put it away, but when he checked it the next morning, there was only one left. He soon found out what happened to it, and also found out who Miku's lover was all in the same night.

Who ever knew she and Kaito would steal something of his to do such a thing?

But soon after that incident of looking in through a small crack in the door is when he realized his feelings towards his Hime.

He wanted her, not the ways he did when he was little. He wanted her to want him back, and he fantasized the day when he would get enough courage to sneak into her room and take her without a second thought. He wouldn't care if she cried or not, pleaded for him to stop. He wanted her to be his, but he knew that she wouldn't consent.

So he would use this.

It was a very powerful drug that Len knew he was immune to. It was a drug that would make Riku his forever. It's a very different drug, but it's called by the name of the powerful drug that caused the misunderstanding of Juliet's death.

Cantarella.

-:-

"Len! Len!"

They were in the rose garden, the sun straight about their heads. The walls of the rose bushes were still growing up to the sun, and literally no one could see the two unless they were up on the roof of their home. Len had a perfect plan about what he was going to do with the Cantarella, and he knew that Riku would be so trusting in him and take it without hesitation.

Len had the Cantarella vial behind his back, his face blank and eyes wide as he snapped out of thought by Riku's voice. Len looked up from his thoughts to see Riku twirling around on the heels of her shoes, giggling to herself as she did so.

"Look at this, Len." She turned around to show him a rose, big and red and still veiled in little dew drops from this morning. "Isn't it pretty?"

Len forced on a smile. "Yeah, it is."

Riku giggled and put the flower to her lips, kissing it. She always did that to the roses she picked, she said it would make them last longer if you but love into them. She twirled and hummed before wandering in front of Len, going farther into the maze and heading the path towards the large tree hidden in the heart of it. It was her second favorite hiding spot in the whole world, next to under her bed.

Len pulled the Cantarella out from behind his back. This was a perfect time to give Riku the Cantarella. He'll tell her it was candy, or some new medicine Luka wanted her to try out to protect her from ever going berserk like the Velvet Moon last year. He'll give her the Cantarella, and she'll be his.

Len looked at Riku's delicate steps as she walked with a dance in her step, and instantly put the Cantarella back into his pocket. His face had shame written all over it. How could he give this to her? Just because this drug would help him with one thing he was after, it wouldn't with the other. And how could he do such a shameful thing? Len was now very angry to himself, and put on a smile as he continued to follow and listen and speak few words to his Hime.

Soon it was time to go back in.

Everything was quiet as they walked in through the glass doors in the back. The sound of the Grandfather clock ticking echoed everywhere, making Len even more agitated. Riku walked quietly as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Luka Onee-chan said that she and Meiko Onee-chan were going to make a Russian dish for dinner tonight." Riku said, trotting towards the kitchen.

She reminded Len of the innocent little girl she used to be, smiling happily like that. As if she hadn't grown up to have feelings for some guy Len didn't even know about.

As he listened to the irritating ticking he remembered the times when they were little. The times where she would sleep next to him and he only felt pure happiness when Riku would sleep between Rin and himself. And now they were older, and he felt that he would only feel happy if she gave only him everything, her heart and her body.

A wave of irritation crashed over him and he snapped.

Len grabbed the vase that was standing on a small pew next to him and hurled it to the glass case of the Grandfather clock. He watched as the shards of glass flew up and danced around him slowly, and the shocked face Riku gave when she walked in. Her feet got cut slightly when she took a step into the wide hallway.

"Len!?"

-:-

Len was forgiven for breaking the Grand Father clock.

But this little flash of anger caught Lim's and Luka's attention. Riku just thought Len was mad about something she said, and after a hour of reasuring, Len soon convinced her it wasn't her fault.

-:-

"Nani!? That's the biggest apple I've ever seen, Onee-chan!!!!!"

Miku held out the apple to Riku as she leaned over the counter, Kaito next to her. Riku was absolutely dazzled by the thing that was being given to her. It was even bigger than the one Luka showed her a couple of days before!

_And speaking of that, I still didn't eat it._ Riku thought.

Miku held it so her long green painted nails didn't dig into the blood red skin of the apple. Every girl in the Red twilight had perfect semi-long nails, so it was natural for them to be careful about carrying delicate stuff. She was wearing a black short skirt and a dark green spaghetti strap skirt, looking very sexy.

He was wearing a tight blue shirt and black pants, looking equally as handsome as Miku. Kaito looked like he wanted to do something else with Miku instead of give the apple to Riku, but at the same time he also had the same devious smile on his face as Miku.

But, Riku being herself, she was captivated about the huge apple. Riku was wearing a white shirt that fit her perfectly, except for the sleeves that were a little too long, and had on her plaid skirt and long socks again.

"It that really for me, Onee-chan?!" Riku asked, shocked.

"Yes, especially for you, Ri-chan!" Miku smiled, putting it in Riku's waiting hands. It was so big, Riku had to hold it with both hands, and her hands didn't even touch.

"But you can't eat this all by yourself." Kaito said, plucking the apple out of Riku's small hands and holding it above her head just out of reach.

"Hey!" the small girl squeaked, receiving a chuckle from Kaito as she sat up on her knees on the stool to try and get it back. But it was still out of reach even if she did that. Riku looked at Miku with tears on the sides of her eyes. "Ano, Onee-chan! Tell him to stop and give it back!"

"But he's right, Ri-chan. You can't eat it by yourself." Miku said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Riku tilted her head to the side. "Nani?"

"Yeah, it's far too big to eat all by yourself." Kaito said, lowering the apple to Riku's waiting hands. He patted the blonde girls' head and smiled down at her. "You should share it with someone. Someone you like."

Riku blinked before blushing a light pink. But despite the blush she nodded and smiled innocently up at Kaito. "I'll share it with Len!"

"Atta girl!" Kaito said, rubbing Riku's hair lightly before pushing her off her stool. "Now, go share that wonderful apple with Len. And make sure you eat the whole thing, or else we'll never give you such a big apple ever again. Got it?"

"Got it!" Riku said, turning on her heel and running towards the back and to the rose maze.

Miku giggled into her hand as Kaito wound his arm around her waist, looking at the innocent girl run towards their little set up.

"I hope this works." Miku said, that little sly smirk still on her face. She looked up at Kaito. "If Leader-sama finds out about this, we'll be as good as dead."

"We won't get caught." Kaito said, kissing Miku on the lips. After breaking the passionate kiss he let Miku catch her breath as he smirked. "Len better be thankful we like to nose around in his business."

-:-

Len said he was gonna meet her there after she was done talking to Kaito and Miku, and was waiting for her in the middle of the maze garden. He was just standing around under the tree, looking up at the sky and wondering what was taking his Hime-sama so long.

He leaned against the old tree, one hand in his pocket with a rose in his other hand. He rotated it between his fingers, deep in his own thoughts. It was even bigger than the one Riku had shown him the day he broke the clock, and it was slightly prettier because the ends faded into white. Riku might even forget the one she picked and take his.

He grimaced. _Yeah, right. She wouldn't accept my feelings. She likes another guy……_

"Len!" He heard someone call.

Len looked up to see Riku running around the former and to the shaded space the tall tree provided. Len hid the rose behind his back as he watched her stop in front of him and lean over to take a breath. Once she straightened out she had her hands stretched on her sides and her face was flushed, probably because she ran the whole way.

"Guess what?" They both said at the same time, and they both blushed.

"You go first!" Riku said, before Len could say it first. Len closed his eyes and sighed.

"H-Here," He took out the beautiful and exotic rose from behind his back and held it out in front of Riku, turning his head and looking to the left to hide his blush. "I-I found this when I got lost a little while back. And I picked it, because I knew you would wanna see it."

"Woooow." Riku said, her god eyes wide in shock. She leaned over and touched the petals. "It's so pretty, Len. I can't believe I've never seen a rose like this in the garden. I guess I hadn't seen everything in this garden yet."

Len watched as she only touched the rose, never took it out of his hands or anything. She just touched and stared. Why didn't she kiss it, like she did all the other roses that were picked for her? Len frowned slightly and came out with his question.

"A-Aren't you gonna kiss it?"

Riku looked up at him and blinked, why did he ask that? She just shrugged and leaned down, taking his hands in hers and kissing the rose stuck between his hands. She then looked up and smiled up at him. "There, now it'll live longer."

Len smiled back slightly, and then patted her head. "S-So, what did you wanna tell me?"

"Oh yeah! I wanted to show you this!" Riku said, taking the apple out of the shoulder bag Len didn't even notice until now. It was big in her hands, which made Len chuckle slightly. "Miku-nee and Kaito-nii gave it to me. They said I could have it, but I had to share it with someone and that I had to eat it with them today. So do you wanna share it with me?"

"I'll be honored to share something with you, Ri." Len said, smiling before Riku took his sleeve in her hand and tugged him to the tree.

They both sat under the cover out the willow tree, sitting next to each other. Len pulled out a small pocket knife and cut it in half, giving one portion to Riku and kept the other for himself. Riku then started to talk on and on about something that Len didn't pay attention to, and soon it was Len who was rambling and Riku the one listening. She had her knees to her chest and the apple never left her lips as she munched.

Then as soon as they took their last bites they started to feel weird. First it was Riku.

Her toes were moving and rubbing against each other nervously, and her face was as red as the apple they just ate. She fingered and clutched her knee's, hiding the little whimpers she was now making. She was freaking out inside. _What the heck am I doing?!I feel so hot….._

Len looked over to Riku, his face equally as red. His face hadn't felt this hot since the time Meiko slipped him a shot of pure whisky. But he knew this was more different than that. He continued to stare at his bodily attraction as she turned to him, her face redder than his own.

"L-Len, I feel weird." She said, now rubbing her knee's together. She put her head on her knee's as Len smirked.

_She looks so cute now._ He thought lazily, getting up and crawling over to her. She looked up at him with daze and sleepy eyes as he twined a strand of her hair into his hand and crashed his lips on her.

She didn't fight him as he kissed her, taking her first kiss. He knew it was, because if it wasn't she would've been a expert, like he was as soon as he started using those desperate girls. She just sat there as he put his hands on each side of her face, and she put her hands on his shoulders as he pushed her against the tree.

_This is wrong!_ Len thought to himself.

What was happening to them? Why is he suddenly so bold towards Riku and why was she so obedient about this? She would've punched him in the head, even though she would know it would be no use at all. Soon the thing that controlled his body soon controlled his mind as well.

Everything was such a blur. The desperate kissing, the sounds of buttons being undone and clothes rustling, the delicate and rough touching, the licking…

_Who cares?_

-:-

"Hey, Ri-chan!"

Riku turned around from the kitchen bar table. She was wearing a plaid red skirt and a black shirt, it was one of those old fashion kinds that went past the shoulders and showed her spaghetti strapped shirt that she wore underneath. She was working on a page of hard geometry problems Luka gave her for homework.

Rin hugged Riku around the neck and smiled at the younger girl. "You slept late this morning. Are you alright? You don't have a fever, do you?"

"No, Onee-chan." Riku said, shaking her head and giggling. Miku and Kaito walked in, Kaito smirking and Miku pouting.

"You still must be exhausted after doing that!" Miku said, shaking her head and punching Kaito in the arm. Riku looked up at Rin, who shrugged and rolled her eyes. Miku looked up and saw Riku, then looked confused. "Your awake still?"

Riku's confused expression deepened. "What are you talking about, Onee-chan? It's only 6:25, it's not even close to my bed time yet. The sun hasn't even set all the way yet."

Miku blinked, equally as confused. "But you and Len-"

Kaito covered Miku's mouth before she went blabbing it in front of Rin. Riku waited as she watched Miku struggle against Kaito and Rin looking at the math problems and complaining on how hard looking it was. As soon as Kaito and Miku calmed down they sat on the bar stools next to Rin and Riku.

Then Rin changed the subject and started to argue with Miku about which J-Pop boy singer was the hottest of them all. Riku just start there while twirling and fiddling with a piece of her hair as Kaito drank some weird looking thing. Riku seemed out of it, her eyes more clouded than usual. She didn't even notice Kaito when he started to make weird faces at her.

"Hey, Ri-chan!" Riku blinked back into the real world and looked over to Rin, who was waving her hand in front of her face as well. Rin pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you so dazed, huh? What are you thinking about?"

Kaito and Miku looked over Rin' shoulder to see Riku blushing slightly, then rubbing the back of her head as a nervous gesture.

"Ano, I was just thinking about this one dream I had last night." Riku explained. She then began to weave a tale of a dream inside a dream, where she was in her pajama's and she wandered through dreamland with Rin as a Neko girl and they were trying to find the 'Prince of Dreamland.' Miku pouted and huffed while Kaito sighed, both thinking, '_And we went through all that work for nothing?!'_

"And you were thinking about that dream?" Kaito asked, now annoyed. He pinched Riku on the cheek. "You still have dreams like a little kid. That's retarded."

Riku blushed and pouted, pinching and then punching Kaito in the arm. Despite how delicate and fragile she looked, she could still hit pretty hard.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Kaito said, rubbing his arm.

"Ano, I am not a little kid!" Riku said, leaning away. "And my dreams are not retarded! Your retarded for thinking they're retarded!!!!!"

"You little-"

"Kaito, stop acting like a baby." The two tuned away from each other to see Len leaning against the doorway, his hands in his pockets.

He had this smirk on his face, a different kind of smirk that he never even wore around them. It was the kind that made the girls in his school come to him volintarily, the kind that made every girls' heart lurch. Even Rin blushed at the sight of it, and she's he's twin! But she shook it off and it left only Miku and Riku blushing.

"She started it!" Kaito accused, then ducked his head before Riku through her mechanical pencil at him. "Hey! You don't want to kill your best assassin, do you?" Then he had to dodge the notebook. He just glared at the young girl, who glared and huffed at him back.

Len shook his head with a chuckle and looked at Riku, then nodded his head over his shoulder as a motion for her to come along. "Raiden sent you something, it's up in your room. Come one, Hime-sama. I'll show you."

Riku blinked with a confused expression on her face, but her confused little frown turned into an small, innocent smile. She nodded, sliding off of her stool and trotting towards him and grabbing his outstretched hand. Len lead Riku up the stairs and out of the trio's sight, Riku talking animatedly about how Luka taught her how to hack into someone's computer.

Miku put her elbows on the bar table and smiled dreamily. "Aw, those two are just so cute………"

"You know, I just noticed this right now." Rin said, rubbing the back of her head. "Since when did Ri-chan start wearing chokers again?"

-:

Len smirked to himself when he heard Rin's sentence as he led Riku down the hallway. If only she knew.

He had heard Miku and Kaito's conversation before they walked in to join Riku and Rin. He knew that they injected Cantarella into the apple before giving it to both Riku and him. They wanted to see what would happen if the knight and the princess would do if they were each other when they ate it, but Kaito, being the little pervert he is, wanted them to take each other's virginity.

But what Kaito didn't know is that Len wasn't even a virgin anymore and that Len didn't really deflower Riku after all. This is was because they didn't inject enough Cantarella into the apple, and soon Len overcame it before things went a little too far. And now Riku thought it was a dream, a really weird dream that made her try to get the blurry images out of her head by shaking her head all day. Sure she saw the hickeys on her neck, but she didn't know what hickeys were or what they looked likie. She just thought they were insect bites, and decided to cover them up with her chocker.

Len opened the door to reveal a small white teddy bear and a small letter from Raiden on Riku's large bed. Riku squealed and pounced on the bear, holding the letter out for Len to come and read it. Len sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the open letter, waiting for Riku to sit next to him before reading it with a soft smile.

_Let Riku think it was a dream. _

Len's smirk widened as he continued to read aloud.

_Dreams like that come by more often than you think._

**-:-**

**Oh Len! You pervert, you! XD I guess Mamo and Kaito rubbed off on you~**

**Finally! Finished! **

**Okay, I've had a little writers block and left this alone for awhile. And after the writers blonde, OMG! You don't even know how much revising and editing I had to do on this little short and slightly confusing chapter. I'm beginning to think my little writers block is starting to fade. **

**And after looking and rereading this thingy, something hit me. You must be thinking. "****WHO**** OR ****WHAT**** IN THE **_**HECK**_** WAS RIKU TALKING ABOUT?!" in the living room scene. **

**Well, let's have a look, shall we? We shall pick it up when Len didn't hear the whole conversation!**

**-:-**

"Young lady, don't you _dare _even _try_ to lie to me now. Who are you sneaking out to go see, Riku?"

"Well….I'm-" Riku stopped and looked around, hearing something. Once she realized no one but Zumi was with her she shrugged. "It was a line from a book I was reading."

"……." Zumi stared in disbelief. Then relief washed over her and the anger floated away. Then something hit her and she stood up fast, smacking the back of her head. "What in the hell are you reading!?"

Riku blinked, holding her head as Zumi slapped the back of it. "Mamoru-nii saw me reading that teen romance, you know, Twilight? Anyway, I was reading it and Mamoru-nii took my book away and said it sucked. Then he gave me a lot of really good romance novels. But I don't understand the meanings of some words. Like, Hot Member or take her into him and-"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Zumi said, falling back over in shock. Riku's been reading smut romance novels this whole time?

"Yep." Riku said, nodding her head childishly. "But it don't understand half of it, like I said."

Mamoru you are gonna pay for this! Zumi thought. She could just see Mamoru smirking while holding the piece sign after giving Riku the novels. He's just lucky she didn't understand the Sex scenes, because if she did, Mamoru would be shot to death by Raiden and Len.

"But Mamoru said if I didn't tell anyone, he would give me the Manga version of all of them. he said it's a better visual, since I don't understand any of the 'Real Love scenes' as Nii-san tells me."

"Ri-chan, listen to me." Zumi said, grasping Riku's shoulder. "When Mamoru gives you the Manga, tell me. You cannot, I repeat, do not, open them, even if they look alright. Okay?"

"But I wanna read them." Riku said innocently. "I-"

"No fruit and Len for a week." Zumi said, making Riku squeak.

"Alright! Alright! I won't read it, okay!"

"Good. Anyway, why did you memorize those lines from some book anyway?"

"I don't really know. I guess I memorized it while trying to figure out what it was saying." Riku said, shrugging.

Zumi sweat dropped. _Man…….I guess even a Smut Romance novel can't break her innocence. Sheesh, if that doesn't…… then what will?_

-:-

**So it really was all a misunderstanding in the end. 0.0**

**There, blah blah blah blah blah. Anyway, Let's get on with the stuff I do ever chapter.**

**Pweeze Read And Review. The big double R. please tell me what you think about it, even if it's bad or something X3. I think this chapter's a little confusing too, so if it is to you pweeze tell me. For all of my readers out there thank you for reading and keeping pace with my Fire Flower story~!**

**Oh! And both xcv2013 and kagaminehatsune-san Earns a cookie~! Yay! Claps for them everyone XD**

**Anyway~! Let's get on with my new little thingy.**

Next Time on_ Fire Flower_

_Play? At A School?_

**Whoever guesses what this chapter might be about will get………I don't even know yet. Maybe a plushi? IDK. But you shall get something, I guess. **

**ANYWAY (sheesh, I say anyway a lot. but doesn't eveyone else?) I AM OUT!!! X3**


End file.
